


A Little Water

by Chocolatecandy56



Series: Keeping a family secret [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Chicago Blackhawks, F/M, Fantasy, Hockey, Pittsburgh Penguins, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: "The truth hurts but secrets kill"Sirena just landed the job of her dreams, a physical therapist for an NHL team, but not her favorite team. She managed to be valuable to the Blackhawks in more ways than she imagined, but not everyone takes to her liking, especially pushing her out of her comfort zone. What happens when a little water gets spilt? Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

Sirena's POV

Just keep breathing, I said to myself. I was getting anxious about my new job I was getting for the Blackhawks. I'm going to be one of their physical therapists. I started to walk in the United center, taking a look around. This was my dream job, not exactly for the Blackhawks though, I'm more of a Penguin fan, because I grew up in Pittsburgh and lived there my whole life. I even played hockey my whole life too, it just kinda ended when I graduated college. 

I was deep in thought trying to navigate to where I was supposed to go when I knocked into someone with an open bottle of water. I instantly freaked, I couldn't get wet, there's a reason why I stopped playing hockey after college and part of it had to deal with water. I jumped back with a sigh of relief, it didn't spill. Immediately, I ran off, getting embarrassed by the guy just staring at me. At that point, I felt a tug at my heart towards that guy.

I managed to find the receptionist at some desk looking like they were super busy. They looked up and asked "Are you the new physical therapist?"

"Yea, I was supposed to start today.........?"

"It says here you played hockey right?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes I did, I'm over it now, an injury changed things quite a lot". I responded.

Just then this taller, older middle age man with chocolate brown hair and sea green eyes walked in.

"Ah so this is going to be my replacement?" he asked.

"Wait, replacement? I thought I was going to just be an intern, I mean I've already had an internship but I only graduated my master's degree a year ago." I replied.

"We looked at everyone else and you seemed to be the most fit for this job, you can follow me and I'll get you trained in. By next year you'll be head of the PT department. Oh and I forgot, you can just call me Darren" He said.

I couldn't believe it, this was way more than what I bargained for when my last internship guided me to this job position opening a month ago. I've always loved hockey and still do, I'm a little sad I haven't played it in years, I've done some here and there but mostly it was by myself ever since my best friend betrayed me.

I followed him into what was going to be my office for the year, following this year I'd be taking over his office and basically his entire job position. He mentioned something about moving somewhere else. I don't know why anyone would leave a PT job for a professional hockey team, they're super hard to get. Sometimes, I don't even know how I managed to get this job, it's all about connections I guess.

Darren showed me the rest of the UC, the locker room, the supplies, and finally the check-up room/injury/examination room, the room where my job is to look over the players when they're injured or sore. The room where my job is based at.

"Now since we managed to finally get a PT who has played hockey for a large portion of their life, Coach Q wants to get you involved in the tape action and take notes, he actually highly recommended we get someone like you, younger but someone who knows how the game works on a player's point of view. He wants to talk to you later today to discuss what he wants from you and to introduce you to the team." Darren explained to me.

Not only do I get to go with the team to all of their games, but I get to be involved with the players and film and how all of that relates to hockey and my job? It totally was worth the huge move from Pittsburgh. It was really hard to move away from everyone I knew, including my hometown team, the Penguins, to a city where I knew no one. I'm used to the loneliness though, I've been this way since the accident.

We managed to walk into the film room where Coach Q was standing watching last weeks game at Detroit. I noticed that we were at a part right before one of the players got injured. I mumbled "Number 15 has the wrong form and footing and that's how he pulled his muscles".

A/N I only started to watch hockey for the last week, I'm trying my best and I don't know anything about muscles sports injuries or PT..........

"How did you know that,?" Coach Q asked. " I didn't even see that".

"Oh I've played hockey and I did extra studies back in college about hockey PT" I mentioned.

"Well I'm glad we could have you as our Head PT in training, I'd like to discuss some other jobs I might want you to do that's not entirely traditional but since you play hockey and you seem to know a lot already about physical therapy, I'd like for you to do. To prevent injuries and maybe even better the team, getting into efficient forms and stuff like that. You seem to have a lot of knowledge about hockey and how to prevent injuries and to be more efficient. Would you mind if I could ever see you play hockey?" Coach Q asks.

"I don't know if I can pl-" I got interrupted by the team entering. One guy in particular locked eyes with me, the same guy from this morning. I panicked. I started to look anywhere else but at him. I could tell that he noticed.

Coach Q started to speak, "I know I've been getting really excited for our latest addition to the physical therapy department, this is Sirena and she's going to be our new head physical therapist and maybe assistant trainer next year. This first year will be her getting to learn the ropes. We've already discussed she'd be at all away games along with home games. She'd be also be near me watching you guys closely along with the typical physical therapist duties. This means you cannot do what you guys did with the last female physical therapist, who left in the middle of the season last year because of repercussions of your actions of that season. Make sure you understand this, Sirena knows the game really well which gives more insight on injury prevention and more efficient ways to play the game, so please treat her like she could get you benched because if I hear her report anything on you guys mistreating her, I will bench you. She understands this fully and we're all really happy that she's here with us. That should wrap up today except for Kane, Anisimov, and Toews, you guys are the ones to be going through with the regular checkup with Sirena today."

I waited for everyone to leave, Darren had to leave early so it was just me and the three guys I'm supposed to check up on. I walked back to the examination room and already saw two of the guys waiting for me. I didn't even bother wondering where the third one was. I also didn't even bother with the guys names yet because I'm still bitter about losing to them the other year that prevented them from going into the playoffs for the Stanley Cup. I was still super sad because that was the last year me and my best friend were still going to Penguins games together before she moved and then I had the accident. I shook my head to concentrate on doing the two things I love most, even though hockey still gives me a hard time.

I started on Anisimov, he was mostly quiet while I checked out the most likely parts of the body to get injured while playing hockey. It didn't take me too long for his, he kept himself in nice shape and form. The other guy apparently named Toews seemed really nice and took a liking to me, not in that way, I haven't been on a date in years, but more of a respect. The only thing he mentioned was that he'd want to see me play and wants me to help him with things he can't see or know himself. I smiled, I was super anxious about getting this job and the description and details on what I would be doing, and I was scared that some of the guys would give me a hard time because I'm a girl and I'm also supposed to give them feedback on what they should be doing to keep their bodies in top performance and what they should be doing before, after, and during their games and practices. I really liked how Toews was always self-conscious of himself and always asks for what he needs to do better. No wonder why he's Captain Serious.

After Toews was done, I was supposed to do a third guy named Kane, but he didn't show while   
i was with the two other guys. Five minutes passed and he finally arrived.

I did a 180, he was the guy that almost spilled water on me this morning. I gulped, I'm supposed to do a full body check up on him.

Kane's POV

So that's the girl I ran into earlier, I was wondering why I haven't seen her before today. I took a quick scan of her, medium length brown hair that's naturally straight with slight waves with sea green eyes. I'd say she was memorizing, but with what coach was saying earlier, I had to be defensive and come out to be a little sharp tongued with her to prevent me getting attached to anything. From what I could tell, she seems to be a little reserved and kept to herself. I didn't even think about what happened with the water earlier, I was too focused on why I felt suddenly attracted to her, like she has something hidden behind all of that isolation she appears to give off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirena's POV

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Patrick asked.

"Fine then let's just get this over with" I said to him.  
I checked him over more carefully than the other two because I just kept seeing messed up muscles. 

 

"Why aren't you taking care of your body properly? You know you're in a professional sport right? It shouldn't be like this." I commented.

"What do you mean, I take great care of my body. I don't have to take orders from you anyhow." Patrick rudely replied and crossed his arms.

 

"Didn't mean to offend but I am the physical therapist and the one with a degree in it, I think I know what I'm doing, you'll just need a massage today along with an ice bath afterwords but you have to start warming up by stretching first." I replied softly, I do have anxiety issues and they're starting to come out now, it only happens if my secret and my past are in danger of getting revealed though. And this has nothing to do with it, strange. I was starting to shake a little bit from the yelling.

"I don't have to do anything you say, and I don't want to listen to you, what do you you know about hockey anyways?" Patrick said before exiting and slamming the door. 

 

I don't know what his problem is, I was just doing my job, which at least Toews was super respectful and supportive towards me. Heck he was even appreciative and wanted critiques. And I've already seen pretty much everyone play on the film earlier, Patrick was some of the sloppiest forms.

I've had a super hard time getting comfortable in new surroundings, new people, in a new city, since I don't need more stress at work, I decided I'll ask about Patrick to Toews later.

I was off earlier than usual because of all the new information, so I managed to start my way home to my new apartment, after I stopped for a quick meal at some cafe. I was too lazy to cook plus I also wanted some fancier coffee. As I was starting to leave the cafe, I noticed it was raining outside, I sighed, it looks like I'll have to wait the rain out. I decided to sit back down and ordered another vanilla latte and grabbed out my laptop and plugged in my earbuds. One of my side hobbies is writing and composing music.

I didn't even realize that someone sat down next to me. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I looked up and smile, it was Toews. Then I saw Patrick and my smile left. Both of them noticed. I didn't bother to take out either earbud, I just continued my artwork. I could tell both Toews and Kane were looking right at me. I just never socialize anymore, I haven't even talked to my brother for a while. It's normal for me to be closed off and I like it that way, so that no one can ever get close to me and find out everything about me and hurt me again.

Patrick got fed up and took my earbuds off. I made and annoyed look and didn't even say anything much less acknowledged them. I'm still a little upset with Patrick earlier today. Toews started to physically signal he was getting uncomfortable by looking around, I noticed and he saw and turned sheepish.

Suddenly, a waiter came crashing in with a glass of water in their hands and it splashed on me. I freaked out silently and I could tell I showed it on my face. I've dealt with this situation a lot over the years, but I didn't think it'd happen so soon in Chicago. Before the change happened, I managed to get into the bathroom and locked it behind me. I quickly heard footsteps behind me wondering what happened. I flopped on the floor as my tail appeared, it's one of the reasons why I quit hockey after playing it my whole life. I'm still super sad about that.

"What's going on, you've been acting weird ever since you came?" Patrick asked through the door.

"I heard a flop, are you hurt? What's with the rush?" Toews asked.

"If you guys didn't already get the message earlier, I wanted to be alone, always have always will," I responded while I was drying myself off.

That was a super close call tonight, I don't think I'm going to be eating out again. Apparently I can't show my face in this town again.

When I got back to my apartment, I check my mail and found I had a letter and a package addressed to me from my brother.

I was adopted when I was born into my adoptive family. When I was seven years old they had a son, Eric. We've always been close especially when it came to hockey. As the years went by; me getting a tail and quitting hockey, the accident, we slowly went our separate ways. He just graduated from college at University of North Dakota, which he played hockey for. I've never told anyone about me getting me mermaid tail which was around the time that I was invited to go to an NHL draft. I never told anyone about that either because at the time there wasn't any girls in the NHL. There's only one right now currently, but I wouldn't know how things would've worked out for me. And the car accident that killed my parents and severely injured me and prevent me from finishing my senior year of hockey in college and went through with the draft.I had a lot of physical therapy and that's what brought me into it.

I opened the box first, it had an old looking letter on it to, I took the letter and opened it, it read: "Dearest daughter, I'm sorry we had to give you up, but it wasn't our choice, you would've been in grave danger if you stayed with us. You wouldn't deserve a life in hiding with us. I hope the lovely couple that agreed to raise you can give you a life that you deserve. I deeply apologize I couldn't there for you, I wish I could've been. Attached to this letter should be a book explaining everything. I made sure you'd already go through the changes before reading this letter. I know we will see each other someday soon. Your birth mother".

The book looked super old and inside of it had a charm bracelet, with a jewel of every color, and in the middle, had a mermaid charm. I smiled and put it on my wrist. I wasn't too eager to read the book so I just put it on the counter. I could tell my brother didn't open any of it, he explained in his letter what's been going on and that h just discovered this only thing left of my birth mother.

With the business of moving into Chicago and my new job and settling in, I wasn't up to date on what happened over the summer with the draft, but my brother also mentioned in his letter that he was going to be playing with the Penguins and managed to get a contract with them.

I'm super happy for Eric, it was his dream and it came true. Which means I'm going to be seeing him in three days when the Blackhawks go to Pittsburgh to play the Penguins.


	3. Chapter 3

I put away the book and letters and booked a flight as soon as possible to Pittsburgh. Then I started to pack and called Coach Q.

"Hello?" Coach answered.

"Hi coach, I just received some family news and I'm planning on leaving to Pittsburgh in a couple of hours. I'm sorry I won't be able to go to practice today, but you'll see me later tonight when the guys are at the rink," I said.

"That's perfectly okay, I know you've been working hard with the guys and they're improving a lot. We'll see you tonight." Coach responded then hung up.

I finished packing and started to head out the door. I didn't bother with bringing a lot, I still had stuff at my childhood home. Before I left I quickly grabbed the book, deciding I'd read it on the flight over to Pittsburgh. I still had contact with Eric and he's still living at the house, so I'm going to be surprising him by getting to Pittsburgh early. Coach already knows that I'll be staying at my house instead of with the team at the hotel for any games in Pittsburgh.

After going through the airport checkpoints and security, my flight was boarding. At least I didn't have to wait very long to board, I thought to myself.

During the plane ride, I read through the book a little and it mentioned something super interesting; the bracelet that I got from the package could help me with when I actually transformed. I knew it only meant one thing, I could play hockey again. I decided to take a nap for the rest of the plane ride knowing that the next couple of days are going to be super tiring.

When I arrived, I found a cab to bring me back to my old home. I saw that my brother was here so I knocked, wanting to be a surprise for him when he opened the door. Eric opened the door and immediately hugged me. We haven't seen each other since I moved to Chicago three weeks ago.

"I'm so glad you were able to come early! It's so good to see you again!" Eric exclaimed.

"Well you did get into our NHL hockey team growing up. I wanted to see you after that exciting news of getting a contract" I replied.

"Well it's for one year but that's better than getting sent back into minor leagues. How are you feeling after all these years? You seem pretty back into it, especially hockey." My brother asked while we were walking into the house. I just set my bag down in my room and came back into the living room.

"Oh I'm doing really great, I realized I just missed my hometown a lot and I have amazing news about hockey" I responded.

"I bet you have, I could get you to meet the rest of the team, I mean even though you've already met an entire NHL team because of your job." He offered.

"That'd be great, the Penguins were both of our inspirations in hockey you know. But on a better note before we'd even start on meet and greets, we have to get back on the ice together. My injuries should't be a concern anymore" I announced. My injuries from the car accident were severe enough to not be able to play hockey for a couple years but I just used that as a cover ever since then to hide my secret.

"Are you kidding me? That's great, I already had morning skate today, but we could totally go to the optional practice this afternoon before the Blackhawks have their evening practice at the arena."Eric said excitedly jumping up and down. "Oh I forgot, you just got done with a flight, if you don't want to we don't have to play today, I just thought we could since I'm not busy at all and you're not until later............" He trailed off.

"Are you kidding me now? I took a nap on the way over, of course I want to play again. It isn't even a question." I said.

We immediately started to pack up our gear and changed into what we could at the house. We jumped into his car and arrived at the arena. It looked like the optional practice was already in full swing which was a good thing; the locker room would be empty.

I've never been in the Penguins locker room before, but I've dreamed of it for years. Growing up, since hockey was so expensive for both me and Eric, we only could've afforded one home game of the Penguins much less a V.I.P experience, so I didn't know what to expect, especially meeting everyone at this practice. I wonder if anyone will recognize me from the draft couple years ago, I only hope that they won't.

Me and Eric got ready in our hockey gear and went on our way out to the ice until we bumped into one of the coaches. They asked my brother why he brought someone but then they recognized me and let me through. I sighed, so much for going incognito. My brother gave me the we're going to explain this later face to me.

When we were about inches away from the ice, I looked around in amazement. I've dreamed about playing on this ice with all of my favorite players out there too.

"You coming or what?" Eric asked me.

"Yeah, let's do this." I replied.

I got a lot of looks at me when I started skating and playing, but it was worth it. Even if it was years since I've been on the ice, it felt like I've never let it. I haven't been this happy or smiley in a long time. It felt refreshing. Whenever I was out on the ice playing hockey, I felt free.

After getting my legs warmed up, me and Eric just started to handle the puck a little bit. We even managed to get time with the goal to play a little one on one with each other. Just like the old times. We were even playing when everyone was starting to leave, but then they noticed us and stopped what they were doing and watched. Even some of the coaches.

Eventually I got tired because I wasn't used to playing for longer periods of time yet. I made a mental note to increase my endurance for next time. So me and Eric left to change and go home and shower before I had to come back for the Blackhawks practice later.

I could tell that everyone was staring at me, I don't know why though, I didn't even try too hard today, I still wanted to take it easy.

Just then a player approached my brother, I couldn't tell who he was but he asked if I was his sister he mentioned. He said yea and the player commented on how well I was playing.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick's POV

At the start of practice I was wondering where Sirena was, she's always on time if not half an hour early.

Coach was walking in the locker room when he got a phone call, I bet it was Sirena because she seems to be a responsible and uptight person who doesn't do irresponsible actions. It's weird, I've been distracted ever since she came, I can't get her out of my head and I don't know why and it's been driving me insane. I sighed, at least I have hockey to get absorbed into.

"Am I right or what........... Kaner, are you even listening?" Saad said coming out of nowhere.

"Oh right........ lost in a little thought I guess, just wondering why Sirena isn't here when we're leaving in a few hours." I responded

Toews replied "Dude, you do realize Coach just announced why right?"

"Yeah, he mentioned something about her on her way back to Pittsburgh right now due to some family thing got brought up"Saad added on.

"She's from Pittsburgh?" I asked.

"Dude where've you been in the last week?" Toews asked.

"That's why she's not going to be in the hotel with us at Pittsburgh, she has family there." Saad mentioned.

"How do you guys even know all of this?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, she only mentioned little bits and pieces to Towes, the rest of the team has bets going on that she only trusts him, but not even a lot because she didn't even share anything else." Saad explained.

"And this has been going around the whole team?" I asked.

"Yeah and we have bets that she's going to be falling for Toews first." Saad commented.

Toews's face went red. He replied back "I don't think that's going to happen, she seems distant and isn't into that kind of stuff. I've been around her the most and the one thing we do know for sure is her love of hockey, even though she doesn't show that or show really any emotion really."

"Let's not push her into anything okay? She probably has good reasons to keep to herself. It'll take time, remember me and Toews?" I said, dropping the conversation.

Practice was shortened because the team had to leave to the airport right afterwords.

I fell asleep on the plane ride and drifted into different dreams. They were all about Sirena. The most interesting one was me playing hockey, against the Penguins coincidentally enough, and I got injured severely. Her voice was over saying how to avoid that type of situation by bettering my game.

"Patrick wake up, we're here", a voice said.

I started to get up wary from all of the different dreams I experienced during the past hour.

"Some dream you had, you were twitching around the seat." Toews said.

"I bet it was getting in bed with Sirena, it must've gotten frisky since you know how she is" Saad commented.

I brushed it off, the guys are always like this with each other, even the ones married or in relationships.

"Was it that reoccurring one again about the Penguins and getting an injury?" Toews asked.

"Wait what?" Saad asked intrigued.

I explained the dream and why is was bothering me. I also mentioned the fact that the game was at Pittsburgh.

"That makes sense though, it's probably your nerves getting to you. They are a pretty rough team; they won the Stanley Cup for the past two years, plus you and Crosby have a pretty rough rivalry going on for a while. Especially that we scored 10 goals on them last game." Toews figured.

We finally made it to the rink for an evening practice before we got to the hotel. It was just a light one because of the traveling. Coach mentioned why we were doing it was to increase our endurance, we're definitely going to need it tomorrow night.

I was the first one to get ready, for some weird reason I suddenly had a lot of energy. Before I stepped onto the ice, I noticed a slim figure already out on the ice. I instantly knew that it was Sirena. She has never been out on the ice before now in front of the team.

Before I even knew it I was right next to her out on the ice in front of the net. I snatched the puck away from her and the next thing I knew I was slammed against the glass. She was really fast and good. She got the puck back and did an impressive shot. Sirena did a lot of other tricks that even I didn't even know about.

"You going to just stand there with your jaw dropped or what?" Sirena asked.

At that moment Crawford was coming towards us who wanted to join in before practice really did start. I also noticed Coach Q was starting to take notice to us too.

Me and Sirena just started to skate back towards the start of the blue line starting a play. It was like we both knew exactly what was going to happen. She passed the puck to me while we were halfway towards the goal and she disappeared from my eyesight, but I knew exactly where she was. I passed the puck back to her, she was directly behind me and took a shot and went fizzing past Crawford's hand.

By that time the rest of team, trainers, and managers were watching us. Everyone in the room could tell the chemistry between me and Sirena.

Sirena looked a lot out of breath so she just left the rink to go sit down with some water. I watched Coach Q mutter something to the head offense trainer and went towards Sirena.

Toews approached me and asked, "Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea, that was the first time either of us played with the other." I responded.

"If you could do that with the rest of the team during games, we'd be in the Finals," Toews said.

"It's a two way street, it wasn't just me, Sirena just knew and played through with it." I said back.

"I feel like I recognize her from somewhere......................." Towes trailed off.

"If she always plays like that, imagine how good she is once she practices." Saad came up and added on.

"Oh I know why she's familiar, there was a Sirena back in the draft a few years ago with moves just like that." Towes finished his thought.

"She seems too good not to get in the NHL." Saad mentioned.

"Maybe something made the process complicated and she decided not to do it." Toews added.

I finally said, "She must've had her reasons, Sirena still seems that passionate about hockey even if she stopped going on the ice years ago" I ended the conversation knowing everything is just spinning around in my head.

By that time Coach Q came back with Sirena and she was helping him out with the rest of practice. Sirena gave a lot of tips and tricks. She knew the Penguins inside and out and actually made practice a different atmosphere.

When we made it to the hotel, I couldn't help but wonder why Sirena suddenly got back into hockey, it's been years and hell, whatever the reason also prevented her from going into the NHL. By the look in her eyes and body, and how she played, I could really tell she missed hockey and wants to play it again. And play it in the NHL, but something is still preventing it. Sirena is so full of secrets, and I want to get to know her so much, but her secrets are just getting in the way.

I drifted into sleep quickly, exhausted from the day of traveling and practices. I was back on the ice, head to head with Crosby, I didn't see anyone else, the only thing I heard was Sirena's voice telling me what to do. I didn't manage to avoid the complete collision head on with Crosby and everything went black.

Heavily breathing, sweating, and shaking, I woke up. It was that same dream I've had repeatedly for the past three days. I've kept telling myself it's just a dream but it's too much of a coincidence because it was all leading up to tonight's game against the Penguins.

"You had that same dream again Pat?" Toews asked.

"Yea, it seemed more realistic the closer we get to tonight's game." I replied while yawning.

"Huh, weird, the same exact dream for three nights in a row right before the actual game?" He commented.

"I'll probably get over it after tonight's game" I said.

I got ready for the rest of the day and at breakfast with the rest of the team. Eventually, we had to get ready for practice in the afternoon. When we got there, I went to look for Sirena. I walked around and couldn't find her. Suddenly, I heard her voice and another voice that sounded male. I hid behind the nearest wall and saw her walking with what seemed to be a player for the Penguins. Frowning, why would Sirena be with another player from a different team? I couldn't figure it out because she loved the Penguins so much she would've gotten a job there if she had an offer. If she had connections with a player, she probably would've gotten a job.

I decided to approach just to see what the connections was, I gotten very curious.

"And the way you passed it to me, I couldn't believe it! You even impressed Crosby, one of your many inspirations. I'm so glad you decided to start playing again, was it because I got drafted into the Penguins and wanted to interact with the team?" The male asked.

Sirena stopped and looked at me. "Oh I didn't realize you guys are already here" she said.

"Yeah, but you never introduced to me your friend" I responded.

"Oh him?" She replied nervously.

"I'm her brother Eric, just got signed on with the Penguins." Apparently the brother Eric said.

"You guys don't have any similar features, I would've never known." I said, Eric seemed to be Toews height and had black hair with brown eyes.

This entire time Sirena looked like she was about to break down, she looked even more upset as soon as I said that.

"I........" Sirena stuttered before she ran off.

Eric gave me a confused look before he went on to find Sirena.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirena's POV

I ran off away from my brother and Patrick, I couldn't take the questions and comments about myself. Every single time I opened up to someone, it backfired on me in more ways than one. It hurt me too much to comprehend and I swore off being vulnerable to anyone else again.

One of the reasons why I've been happy to be back on the ice is because I'm never vulnerable when it comes to playing hockey, I'm tough every time I'm out there and I forget everything that's happened. I only focus on hockey. Until Patrick came along with the dreams I've been having the past three nights, leading up to tonights game.

Eric finally came up to me and didn't even have to say anything and just wrapped his arms around me. He knew not to push his boundaries, he knew everything except my thing with water.

My eyes only watered, I've haven't cried since both accidents; when my parents died in front of my eyes and when I found put my best friend Veronica at the time was the one who caused it and also ruined my chances of being drafted into the NHL. She still lives in Pittsburgh and the one who put me back on my feet after my other best friend moved.But since that car accident, I've never had friends that close again. I still have nightmares about her and the accident. But not recently, I've had dreams about tonight's game about Patrick getting injured, which somehow still scares the crap out of me.

Finally, Eric broke the silence and asked "Does any of the guys know about you and the draft? Heck I just found out yesterday."

"I don't know, I haven't mentioned a lot to any of them." I answered quietly not wanting Patrick to find us.

"I know it isn't the time to be saying this, but you know what we've been doing was a one time thing, we're both going to have to follow regulation considering our job positions in different teams." Eric said.

"I know, especially since I'm helping with practices now and I think I'm going to be with the managers on the bench for games." I said.

"Yeah, and Coach has talked with me and the other trainers and they'd actually might want you on the team next year, considering how well we work together." Eric mentioned.

"It's not just you and me either, apparently me and Kane have something clicking out on the ice, so there's discussion in that too, but i don't even know if I want to play in the NHL after what happened the last time during the drafting process." I said.

"I know but it's your dream, and I think you still have it."

"It's still hard for me to be back in Pittsburgh, just visiting and being in the arena. I got lucky so far and haven't seen Veronica but I'll be forced to see her tonight."

"Did you know Veronica did try to hit on me several different times already?"

I looked down, Veronica also was picked over me for working with the Penguins, and now she's hitting on my brother, she knows he's my brother.

"You haven't said anything about the accident to the rest of the team right?" I asked.

"Of course not, I completely respect your privacy and decisions. I'm sure glad the NHL kept quiet about it, but it's a wonder how Veronica is working closely with the Penguins. Why would you give up another shot of being in the NHL?" Eric asked.

"I don't want history to repeat itself again. I should probably catch up with the team and blow off some steam before leading some stuff." I answered.

I headed straight for the ice and just started to warm up skating before handling the puck. No one else was on the ice yet so I just did what I normally did, thinking quickly on the best ways to get a goal. I still don't get what's so fascinating about my game because soon, people were starting to watch. Including Patrick until he starts his way over. I didn't even acknowledge what happened recently. We both managed to get a real quick play going that would trick the other team in more ways than one.

Soon after, practice started and things were looking up, except the fact that they're up against the Penguins and playing against my brother. One team will win the other won't. Family vs. team. I've never felt something tug me both ways in hockey before and its difficult.

Once practice was over, I made sure to get a private conversation in with Patrick. Hopefully, he hasn't talked about what he found out with anyone else on the team. I don't want the team to question my loyalty. It's hard getting used to team over family concept but I'll get there. There's plenty of examples of brothers on different teams in the NHL.

Patrick spoke first, "Don't worry, you can trust me, I know and feel like you wouldn't like any of that information that I know coming out about you to the rest of the team so I won't tell. But eventually it'll come out so be prepared for when it does. I don't even know if the Penguins know you work for us but we'll see how tonight plays out."

"Thank you so much." I whispered, still unsure about him and his motives, ever since Veronica, my faith in people's true motives have changed. I don't know if he feels it, but I feel a tug towards him in more ways than one.

As Patrick was starting to leave, I said "Be careful tonight Patrick, watch out for Crosby, just remember what we've talked about."

He gave me the funniest look, like he knew exactly what I was talking about, and ran away very weirdly, very unlike him.

After that, I just knew that tonight's game is going to be very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Kane's POV

As soon as Sirena mentioned her dream I exited as fast as I could. I didn't mean to be rude, but I'm just super freaked out. I don't know if she could feel the connection between us, but I could. The static and electricity in the air felt like it was crushing my lungs. 

I ran back into Toews and Saad who immediately stopped me.

"Dude, what's with the rush?" Saad asked.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost." Toews added.

"Long story short, tonight is more anticipated than we thought with my dreams, which apparently I'm not the only one with the dream about the game either." I replied

"Wait what?" Toews asked.

"Sirena apparently has had the same exact dream as me for the past three nights. I don't know, whenever I'm around her I can feel this weird connection between us." I said.

Toews and Saad had blank expressions on their faces. Clearly this hasn't happened to anyone we've known of so none of us know what to do.

"I'm not the only one who feels there's something more to her right?" I asked.

"Dude, the whole team, coachs and staff are already talking about it." Sasad responded.

"She's not going to like that." I muttered under my breath.

"Wait....... You know more than you lead on." Toews said.

At that time we just forget about it and got showered up and changed and headed back to the hotel. I didn't even dare bring up anything about the dream or Sirena to the other guys. Toews is already getting suspicious and it's not like I know anything, it's public knowledge that Eric is with the Penguins. Heck, it'll be suspicious when he has the same last name as Sirena later tonight.

Judging from how Sirena acted when just one person found out about her brother, I don't think she'll like everyone finding out at the same time. It's not even this that's bothering me, it's the other things she's hiding from everyone. At least she's pretty close to Eric.

I decided that I'll protect Sirena no matter what happens tonight at the game. All that I hope for is that she's ready for tonight and for the rest of her career.

Sirena's POV

Eric picked me up after I spent some time alone on the ice trying to get Patrick out of my mind. Especially the fact we've had the same dream for the past three nights. I can't deny the connection between us. It fee;s like it's mutual; we have the intuition whenever the one is around. It's even stronger when we're on the ice together and that is clearly shown to anyone watching.

I showered once I got home and changed into a Nike shirt and some gray baggie sweatpants. I put up my medium length brown hair into a messy bun. Eric was taking a pre-game nap session with his headphones on. I decided I'd just listen to music and tuned to Halsey, who is my favorite artist. I was careful not to fall asleep and decided to just doodle in my doodle notebook. 

The drawing ended up being the number 88 in a fancy cursive writing. I immediately tore it off and tossed it aside, freaked out on what I just drew. I started feeling worked up remembering what happened with my last boyfriend. We were engaged to be married but then one night I caught him in the middle of having sex with Veronica. Not only did she steal my job with the Penguins, she stole my boyfriend. Later on they were engaged but then he caught her cheating on him with another NHL player.

Shrugging off the flashback, I checked the time deciding it was time to start getting ready for the game. Eric was already in full swing in gathering everything he needed. I decided to change into some exercise leggings with a Blackhawks zip up exercise jacket with my Nike tennis shoes. I did some light makeup and grabbed my bag filled with stuff I'd might need for the game.

On my way, I decided to stop by my favorite cafe during my childhood for some dinner. At once I was greeted by familiar faces, I was the hometown hockey hero back in those days. I'd even had one of my old jerseys hung up with my signature. I smiled, remembering how proud everyone was of me when we won state and had that hung up. 

Looking around, I finally found Claire, who runs the place, who basically was like my second mother. She grew up being adopted too so she helped me when I found out. All along I knew I felt a little left out of the family, I just never admitted it to myself until I got told when I turned 13.

Claire smiled and exclaimed, "I'm so happy to see you, but in different hockey team gear, what happened? I'd always thought of you as a true Penguin fan."

"Oh, I have a job with the Blackhawks,I flew in earlier than the team yesterday to visit my brother Longer. I'm here for the game tonight." I said

"Oh well congratulations, I remember how crushed you didn't get the job with the Penguins. I'm guessing you'd want the usual?" Claire asked.

I nodded, thankful for all of the support Claire gave me, especially around the time of my parents death. 

After a while my food came, which consisted of a hamburger topped with lettuce and tomato along with curly fries and a Pepsi.

Once I finished, I tipped Claire over generously and continued my way to the arena. I'm glad I left early enough that I didn't get stuck in traffic. The games against the Blackhawks are always popular when they play with the Penguins because of the rivalry, both teams have wont the Stanley Cup the most number of times in recent years.

Ever since the conversation I've had with Eric earlier before the Blackhawks practice, we haven't spoken because of the upcoming game. We were both nervous and didn't know what to do regarding that with our teams. We've never had a discussion about it but I think we're not going to let it get in the way of our relationship or our commitment with our team.

The Blackhawks are starting to grow on me a little, between all of the locker room conversations and practices and in the PT room, I enjoy the teams company. I could say I'm more committed to them over the Penguins for a lot of reasons and i'm starting to enjoy moving on from my past. 

Except I knew with dread that's going to happen after tonight when I know I'm going to end up being around Veronica for the first time ever since the series of events have happened to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already have 12 or so chapters posted on Wattpad, the title is the same, no series labeled yet but I'm working on getting everything on soon here.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirena's POV

When I entered the locker room, the team was already geared up and ready to go for warm ups. Before Patrick went out he approached me.

"Hey can we talk about yesterday and today?" He asked.

"Sure". I lead him to a more private corner of the room.

"I wanted to know if you're okay, and see if you're ready for tonight. I'm guessing just questions from the rest of the team and Coach to get prepared for. Would you mind explaining why you're just closed off from the rest of us?" He asked.

I got caught off guard. Besides my brother, no one really has taken interest with me to see if I'm okay ever since the series of events. I still want to keep everything that's happened under the radar, so I just said,

"I guess my past here at Pittsburgh hasn't been the best with people, the draft really fucked things up even more for me."

"Why was the draft so bad for you?" Patrick asked.

I turned away crossing my arms, wanting to tell him everything. I could still feel a pull towards him.

"You should go warm up, it's going to be a big game for the both of us. I'll try to open up eventually, the last time I did ended up badly for me." I replied.

I looked up to see that Patrick was staring straight at me back into my emerald green eyes. I stared back at his bright blue eyes. In a spilt second, he ran off to catch up to the rest of the team.

For the game, I was by the other trainers standing right behind the players. One of the trainers, Gary, tall and lean with shaggy brown hair asked,

"Is the number 17 Keller your brother? He has the same last name as you."

"Yeah, that's why I rushed over here beforehand." I replied, looking over back at the game to get back absorbed.

I took Patrick's advice and just reply to whoever asks about my brother playing, I didn't want to cause any big commotion and I just hope no one else on the team or staff would make a big deal out of it either.

The first period went by without any goal. As soon as the second period started, the Penguins scored twice on the Blackhawks. The second period ended without a score for the Blackhawks.

The locker was filled with nerves, more coming from Saad, Toews and Patrick, and including me. Patrick and I could feel the buildup of tension of whether or not he's going to get seriously injured or not. It was all based off of instinct, but there's too many coincidences for the dream not to happen. Patrick knew this and was getting on edge. He was talking to Sharp and Toews about making sure they were going to have each others back.

Crosby wasn't on the same line with Patrick until the third period started up. I was already starting to bite my nails as the Penguins almost scored until Crawford managed to stop it. In the middle of the period Sharp got a goal with an assist from Saad. Minutes later Saad got a goal with an assist from Patrick. The game was tied with a minute left on the clock for regulation time. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

No one scored within the last minute so the game went into overtime, which means every player getting more aggressive on every move. Patrick and his line with Toews and Sharp was the first line on overtime with Crosby's line with my brother.

Toews won the face off and passed the puck to Sharp while going down into the Penguins territory. my brother and another player both went to Sharp and checked him on both sides, I gasped concerned for my brother. The puck went to Patrick before the Penguins could steal it and my dream flashed through my mind and I think Patrick was aware of this too as he started skated closer to the goal. Crosby crashed into Patrick, landing on top of him which caused Patrick to land on his right arm at a very bad angle. At this same time, the refs were already whistling to the punches being thrown between my brother and Sharp. Sharp seemed like he was limping and struggling to stay on his feet from his injury from the double man check. The entire arena was going ballistic.

I instantly got worried for my brother, my eyes started to swell up, but I mad sure to keep strong. Patrick needed me.I knew Patrick was the worst injury out of any of them, and it looks like Crosby gets out of an injury thanks to Patrick.

Toews was helping with the refs and Sharp while Keith and Seabrook were helping Patrick get off the ice. The other medical assistance worked with Sharp near the bench while I was with Patrick all alone in the locker room. I carried him in, with half of his weight on me; I could handle his weight, I still work out like I still play hockey professionally.

Kane's POV

When Crosby fell on top of me, I blacked out for three seconds. When everything came into view again, I was dazed, the lights were super bright and the noise was so loud I flinched. I looked over to find Towes talking with the ref by Sharp who looked injured also and Sirena's brother who looked like he gotten punched. Sharp's face also had blood coming out of his mouth, probably from a punch too. Keith and Seabrook were starting to get me up and off the ice and handed me over the Sirena who managed to carry over half of my weight into the empty locker room for her to tend to me.

Sirena set me down on the floor and I layed back, groaning in pain. My chest hurt a lot and my right arm felt like it was on fire. When I layed down, Sirena went straight to work, trying to identify the issue. She also took my skates off.

"Looks like I need to take you to the hospital right now." She said.

One of the trainers came in asking if Sirena needed anything, she just told them that she's taking me to the hospital and to tell everyone that as well. She asked about Sharp and the trainer said that he should be fine but it looks like i'm more of a concern. The trainer left leaving us alone.

As Sirena was getting everything ready to take me to the hospital, I managed to get out of my breath,

"Well, I guess we were both right in our dreams, what're the odds we'd both get the same dream that actually came true three nights before tonight?"

I could feel the sparks igniting between us as she layed down to reach to my level. She stared into my eyes, which told me she felt it too, and I leaned up despite the pain and touched my lips to her.

As soon as we made contact several things happened at once to me, my body was screaming in pain, like it was healing, and then things started going through my mind. I just knew what was being shown was Sirena's past. I saw everything that happened to her, except one thing was blocked and just showed me her in water.

Sirena was kissing me back until she realized I was receiving her past and started to hesitate. The kissing felt too good to be true, it feels like it's impossible to let go.

Eventually, the pain in my body left , making me mobile again. We both let go from our lips and me and Sirena just stared at each other. We both know that somehow, that kiss completely healed me.

I don't know what was going on, Sirena's face let on that she might know the cause of this. I decided I'd ask about that later. Right now we're both wondering how the hell we're going to explain this to the hospital, trainer's, the coaches and the team. The world included. It was on TV along with a packed arena. Everyone saw how seriously injured I got. I bet Sirena's brother and Crosby, especially Crosby, are going to get suspicious. Hell, I'm suspicious and I didn't do anything really.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirena's POV

Patrick was staring at me intently. I was more focused on the fact that he knew everything about my past in Pittsburgh. He also seemed bewildered about how he was miraculously healed from his serious injury. So I concluded that he didn't know about my tail and birth mother.

I didn't have to say anything to him, I knew I had to get him out of the arena, so Patrick put on his street shoes and came with me to my car. We could've cared less about his gear and overnight stuff, he was spending the night at my house. I just hope that Eric wouldn't get too upset.

20 minutes later, we finally arrived at my house. During the entire ride over, the car was silent. We haven't spoken to each other in over a half an hour. I showed him the basement and the guest room with the en suite bathroom.

By that time, my phone was blasted with missed calls and texts from the team and coaches and some from my brother freaking out.

I decided I should call Coach Q on the update. I didn't know how to explain what injury Patrick had, or what hospital. It's not like we could've gone to a hospital, Patrick didn't seem to be injured. I'm also extra cautious because there's no proof that we went to a hospital if someone digs deep enough and asks and gets suspicious. We'd be screwed over if that happens. I think Patrick is also aware of it but he seems quiet about it. 

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you guys to find out about Patrick and see if the team could come and see him." Coach answered.

"Don't worry about Patrick he's completely fine, he just got released from the hospital and we both decided that he's going be staying for a bit in Pittsburgh with me to recover before traveling. That's the only thing the doctor recommended to not do anything tiring and just get some rest. How was the rest of the game?" I replied.

"Sounds good, whatever the doctor says. Despite the injuries and penalties, the team won in the shootout all thanks to Saad. Just let us know on updates, I'll have Toews keep up tabs with you guys." Then he hung up.

Immediately after, I texted Toews to see if he could get Patrick's stuff from the hotel room. I got an immediate reply and texted him the address. By that time, Patrick came up from the basement with only a towel around his waist. 

"Did you hear about the game?" Patrick asked.

"Yea won in the shootout from Saad." I replied, trying to not look at him because I don't think he has anything underneath the towel and the fact he's shirtless is making me jittery and shudder from the view. I think he noticed this and tried to come up with something but he was just as speechless for some reason. Finally, I had the guts to say,

"Oh sorry should've thought about the clothes, Toews is on his way over with your stuff from the hotel, the team should be taking care of any of your gear left at the arena. For now, I;ll just grab some of my brother's clothes.

I quickly got myself away from Patrick and just grabbed some black shorts and a Nike shirt from Eric's room, deciding against all the other options of shirts with the Penguins logo wouldn't be comfortable with the situation. Even I was upset with my home team because I feel like an outlaw with Patrick after the accident with Crosby. While I was digging through for an appropriate shirt for Patrick, I heard several people enter the house. I froze, knowing that it's not going to end well.

Kane's POV

I felt exhausted from today's events and felt vulnerable without clothes on in Sirena's house because the stuff I was wearing got ripped and covered with blood from getting hit. I sighed, not knowing what to do with myself, ever since Sirena entered in my life, I've been acting weird, and the rest of the team is noticing it too. 

Breaking me out of my train of thought, the door opened with several people walking in. I gulped, rushing into the kitchen hoping they wouldn't see me. Shit, where's Sirena? I peeked through around the wall, seeing it was Eric, Crosby and Malkin. I would've been fine if Crosby wasn't here but he was. I started to panic and turned around to crash right in Crosby's face with Eric right behind him.

I jumped back immediately, starting to walk where Sirena left for Eric's room when Eric yelled,

"Why the hell are you here and what the fuck do you think you're going to do with my sister?"

Crosby added, "I'm more wondering why the fuck your arm isn't broken, I heard it crack when I fell on top of you."

Sirena entered looking nervous and scared, "here's the clothes I grabbed for you." She tossed the clothes to me and I ran down the stairs to change.

Crosby's POV

When Kane left to change, I looked over to Sirena and I was intrigued instantly. I still had my suspicions on her and Kane, mostly Kane, but her presence started to make me sweat a little.

"Okay just stop looking at me like that Eric, I didn't know what else to do, plus you didn't even warn me you were inviting teammates over." Sirena said with a tone of worry.

This is just getting more suspicious to me and I don't understand. Somehow Sirena and Kane are hiding something away from the rest of us more importantly from Eric.

Eric spoke up, "I just don't want you getting involved with him Sirena, and not just him just not NHL players in general."

I started to get lost in those sea green eyes of hers, they hold a lot more pain and heart break than most other girls. I find this curious and just want to hold her close and protect her from the world.

Malkin walked in looking confused, I think everyone besides Sirena and Kane are confused at this point, for sure I am because I was the one who fell on top of Patrick and felt my weight crushing him and now he's up and running quite literally.

"What going on?" Geno asked with his Russian accent.

"Yeah, what are you and Kane really doing here?" Eric asked.

"Who are you to assume everything? Especially the last time I've had sexual relations with anyone ended up like that." Sirena replied.

"That doesn't mean anything now that you're back n the ice, you could be hiding other things from me including who your sleeping with." Eric fired back at Sirena.

I could barely hear her but she whispered softly "That would be highly inappropriate, with me working like that for the team." When she was starting to leave, Geno caught his attention on her arm.

"What happened to arm?" He asked. Sirena's arm looks too pale compared to the rest of her skin and the skin was peeling off in circular chunks with red spots in the areas where skin was peeling off.

Once she saw me and Eric look, Sirena turned away and headed down the hallway.

I frowned, I certainly want to know more about her and judging from what Eric has said about her to me, I think I could play my cards right and end up getting close to her. The only thing is making sure Kane stays farther enough away so that wouldn't interfere. 

Another surprise was that it seemed Evgeni knew what was going going on with Sirena's arm, even Eric didn't, he seemed surprised, even concerned like she never mentioned about it to him. Sirena has seemed pretty sensitive about that and why Kane was really over so I know for sure what to avoid when it came to getting to know her.

Eric just stood there in silence while Geno was starting to follow where Sirena went and I decided to go check my phone for tonight's feed of the lost against the Blackhawks to distract myself a little bit. Eric already started to get out some beer, wanting to get over the tension from tonight's events.

I know what I want and I always get what I want. When it comes to being on top, it's me when it comes to hockey. I'm sure I can come out on top when it comes to Sirena.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirena's POV

The burning sensation was getting unbearable, my skin was also starting to peel off. Shit, I forgot to take a salt bath recently. 

As soon as I entered the bathroom, I turned on the bath and dumped a bunch of salt to be able to relieve my skin. Once I was waiting for the water to rise, I tried to lock the door, but Malkin manage to enter before I could stop him.

He stood there with his hands up somehow, he seemed like he knew more about me than I knew about myself. I just got that book the other day, I haven't read the entire thing before, but I've experienced withdrawals before.

"How did you....? I started before he interrupted.

"Mother was one, experienced somewhat similar to you except...." Evgeni trailed off. 

"Except what?" I asked.

"Except I'm only half, father is human" He responded. "Does brother know?" He asked not fully explaining himself.

I shook my head, trying to figure out what was happening until the room started to spin. Geno noticed and lead me into the now filled tub and shut off the water.

As I hit the water I instantly relaxed by the comfort that settled into my body from the water.

I suddenly felt conscious because no one has ever seen me as a mermaid, I couldn't even look up to Geno. I could tell something was off so I looked down trying to figure it out, couple of things were different, there were lines of gold lining my royal blue fin and then there was silver lining some of the scales of my blue-violet tail. I frown, deciding I'd have to read more about myself in that book, especially after the Patrick incident.

"Let me guess, the thing with Patrick cause this?" Geno asked looking at my confused expression.

I snapped my head up, I have no clue what he's going on about but I'd rather not talk about it in this position with him.

"No worry about it, I don't think there's anyone too suspicious about it besides Crosby and brother, only because he thinks you act weird since game."

"You seem to know more about everything than me, I still don't know what happened...........that and I just got overwhelmed with keeping this to myself. That accident is bound to make Patrick suspicious, but I think he's definitely going to keep it to himself because he's clueless." I replied.

Geno frowned when I said that,

"You guys kissed so it's only time that Patrick will find out sooner or later" 

"How did you-"

"Don't worry about that, you need alone time, I will explain later"

With that Geno exited the door and locked it behind him so no one would barge in on me.

I sighed with a breath of relief, for the first time, besides the book, I'm going to find answers about myself and have someone at least knows somewhat what I go through. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the flickering of the bathroom light, it kept flashing between too bright and no light at all. 

Crack, the light bulb exploded and sent fragments of shattered glass flying in all different directions. I could start to feel some electricity come off from the explosion too. The last thing I saw before everything went black was a flash of blue.

Patrick's POV

My stomach clenched as I struggled to get down the stairs. I was slightly uncomfortable with how things were playing out between everybody. 

I checked my phone and saw that Toews is almost here to give me my suitcase since I can't travel anywhere else and clearly I don't need any medical attention after whatever happened during the kiss, I'm not injured at all.

Sitting down on the bed, I started to think through what exactly was injured before kissing Sirena. Sifting through possible ideas, I concluded the supposed injuries were severe enough to be out for at least six weeks.

I frowned, my body isn't injured, I can move perfectly without anything hurting besides the usual soreness after a game. But I could feel something was off, I could feel energy and power coursing through me ever since I kissed Sirena, but it's starting to drain me. I'm too into her to question anything yet to her verbally, but mentally, my mind is screaming with confusion ever since the kiss.

My eyes were starting to close and, the lights dimmed without me touching the switch. I got up from the bed and checked and saw a message saying that Toews is just pulling up the driveway. With my phone still in my hand, I started to walk out towards the door, with my hand tracing the light switch, I started to hear a buzzing sound, kind of like electricity. The light started to flicker abnormally fast, the buzzing sound started to drown out everything else. The next thing that happened was getting shocked throughout my body and a flash of blue before everything went black.

Eric's POV

After several minutes of awkward silence when Geno left the room, me and Sidney started a game of cards with a couple of beers; it's been a long night and I'd rather just go to bed but there's a lot of things concerning me before I even consider shirring down for the night. 

"So you don't think it's suspicious that Geno knows more than he lets on with whatever your sister had with her arm?" Sidney asks.

He also added "I bet he followed Sirena to who knows where alone."

"You're no exception to that and neither is Kane." I replied, raising my eyebrow.

I made it pretty clear to the team that my sister is off limits to all of them. Last time she had her heart broken, it was with an NHL player who cheated on her during their engagement with Veronica.

"Kane sure as hell doesn't know and he'll make his move before you even can make sure it's prevented" Sidney pointed out.

"I know my sister, she's smart and hasn't even been close to me in recent years, what makes Kane any different from all the other guys that try and get her to get close to her? I trust her that she'll make her own decisions and I'll give that talk to Kane later. We've all had an exhausting night, you and Geno can stay for the night if you guys want. Now let's just get some sleep" I said while putting away the cards and finishing up the rest of my beer.

While getting up, I started to hear something weird, the lights started to flicker violently fast. 

"What the fuck?" Sidney yells.

Geno walks back in the room with a look on his face that's freaked out. 

I ask, "Do you know what the fuck is going on here?"

Out of nowhere I start to hear some shattering from somewhere else in the house. I instantly start to worry about Sirena. 

As a blue flash clouds my vision, I hit the ground as glass shatters all around me. I heard a loud crack as something else crashes. 

Before I blacked out I heard a voice,

"What the fuck is this?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sirena's POV

My eyes fluttered open to see myself not in the bathroom anymore. I looked around and started to get up; I'm completely dry, the withdraws are at least gone from me. I quickly looked around and saw I was in the same room as Patrick, who's passed out by the doorway. My bare feet felt broken glass underneath them, and figured the light bulb shattered which also happened in the bathroom before I passed out.

I decided to go find my brother and see what the damage was and also to see if I can replace the lights quickly.

While I was walking up the stairs, I heard an unfamiliar voice, asking what happened. Puzzled, I kept myself quit and peeked around the corner, it was a tall and large figure that was hidden in the shadows of the darkness.

I couldn't figure out who it was, I started to creep into the kitchen to see my brother, Sidney, and Geno all passed out on the floor.

Crack.

Shit, I stepped on broken glass, which alerted whoever the strange figure was in the living room.

I could start to feel the sticky blood oozing out of my foot as I stumbled backwards and fumbled around for a towel.

As I was starting to clean up my foot, a light was coming their way towards me.

I decided I'm not taking any chances on who it is so I scrambled to open a nearby drawer and found a knife.

The figure approached and I got ready to defend myself from this intruder.

"Whoa, Sirena it's just me, Jonathan, just to drop off Patrick's stuff".

I breathed a sign of relief and set the knife down.

There wasn't much light so I asked,

"Are there any light bulbs that didn't shatter? I just woke up and apparently the kitchen lights are shattered, there's glass everywhere." Just trying to find some light so I could see where I'm going.

"I don't know, I feel pretty blind right now, the light that flashed was too bright when I walked in, I don't think anything shattered, I'll go try the entry light then." Toews answered.

He walked over to try, almost tripping over Sidney in the process, and successfully turned on the light.

I looked around and noticed I was losing a lot more blood than I realized and there was some weird blue tint to it too. I tried not to panic and went to get a pair of socks and slippers after I cleaned up my foot. As I was finally bandaging my foot up, I also noticed that fresh blood was supposed to be warm coming out , but it was too cold to the touch. I shuddered, trying to keep on cleaning up the mess but the room started to spin really fast and my head started to feel lightheaded.

Patrick's POV

Eyes flashing open, I gaped, looking around trying to figure out what happened before everything turned black. I could feel shattered pieces of glass lying on top of me so I was making sure I was being careful to not get cut while getting up.

Wondering where everyone else was, I went upstairs to see if anyone else knows what happened. I noticed any other light bulb remains until I approached the room with Eric, Malkin, and Sidney.

Starting to hear other movement from the other room, I figured it had to be Sirena.

"Shit"

It wasn't her voice, and I got suspicious as hell because it didn't add up. I entered the room seeing Jonathan picking up an unconscious body of Sirena, who had broken glass and blood coming out of her foot and head.

"Jonathan?" I asked.

"Uh, is that Patrick? I can't see a lot of anything, everything seems to be bright like that flash earlier. Everyone, including Sirena, seemed to be unconscious for the past hour." Jonathan explained.

I looked at the clock, it was currently 2 am. I couldn't even process what was going on, mentally I'm feeling foggy, like this is all a dream.

A groan started to come from the other room.

"What the-"

I hoped it wasn't Eric, he'd be hysterical if he saw Sirena like this.

A figure entered the room, squinting and looking around.

"Why the hell are you guys in my house and why do you have my sister..........."

Shit, it was Eric. Knowing that Jonathan can't see anything, I quickly grabbed Sirena from him and set her on one of the chairs in the dining room while guiding Jonathan back to his car outside.

It seemed like we were all half asleep and not realizing what we were doing or what happened.

I came back in the house surprised that the doorway light was still on. Looking back at Sirena, she was still bleeding. The blood must've gotten mixed up with something because I could see some blue tint in it, which is really weird. The whole series of events that's happened is weird.

Hearing footsteps from the other part of the room, instinctively I approach Sirena and start to brush my fingers through her hair.

"What happened-?" the groggy voice behind me didn't finish before approaching right next to me.

I didn't bother answering, I can only focus on Sirena much less whoever is asking who seemed to have an accent.

"I grabbed my phone, I'm gonna call for help" Eric said quickly as he approached me.

"Not necessary" Geno, the one who approached me responded aggressively.

"Why the hell not, this is fucking series Evgeni" Eric replied with his voice raised.

"Because............" Geno fumbled trying to find an excuse.

I stepped in, because this was getting ridiculous. "Eric's right Geno, we have to get her to the hospital."

"Hospital no help, not know what wrong"

"Dude you're kidding me right? Clearly she's injured by glass, nothing else, maybe a concussion who knows, why wouldn't they know how to help Sirena?" Eric asked getting more frustrated.

There was like an aura of confusion and chaos with our exhaustion so I don't think anyone really knows what's going on.

"More to it, you need not to know, Patrick help her to bathroom with me" Geno stated, ignoring Eric and swiped his phone.

"How the hell do you know me, you just met my sister tonight and I've known her growing up. How come I don't know and you know everything?" Eric screamed.

"Know way to fix her, she won't get in trouble my way" Geno replied.

I saw a figure starting to approach the room,

"What's with all this yelling about?" Sidney yawned.

While I was focusing my attention on Sidney, there was a flash of light in the corner of my eye and heard a thump to the ground.

"What the hell man?" Sidney asked with his eyes popping wide open.

I don't even think he has seen Sirena yet.

"Patrick, let us go." Geno forcefully said.

I shrugged, it was the only thing left to do.

"What the fuck even happened here?" Sidney asked.

We left Sidney alone in the dinning room while carrying Sirena into the bathroom I just followed Geno's lead, he's the only one who knows anything, probably more than Sirena too.

When we entered the bathroom, Geno Immediately started the bathtub and poured something in it. He then left the room and returned back with a weird looking book and started to read through it.

"Promise to keep secret?" Geno asked.

I replied "Sure whatever."

He rolled his eyes "This serious, just found out before blackout. From what I heard how you got healed from game, I know it was not a miracle, you had serious injury" Geno said.

"How did you know that we kissed?" I asked.

"No time for questions, time running out, you caused problem, you fix it."

"Wait how did I cause it? I didn't do anything?"

"Consciously, unconsciously you did do something." Geno answered.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"You be surprised what is possible"

I'm also beginning to wonder what happened to Eric when Sidney entered, I think Sidney saw when he was entering the dinning room.

There was a pounding on the door, thankfully Geno locked the door so we wouldn't have to deal with him. Except there was a thud on the other side of the door.

The bathtub was starting to fill up so Geno started to put Sirena in it before he did, he took off a bracelet.

I couldn't believe the next thing I saw.

Sidney's POV

All I could remember was a flash of light and glass shattering before I passed out. The next thing I woke up to was a bunch of yelling and screaming. I was utterly confused to what's going on/

I walked to where all the commotion was and the first thing I saw was Geno putting Eric down to the ground. It was weird there was some strange light.

"What the hell man?" I asked

Maybe I'm super drunk right now; that I'm not seeing things clearly anymore.

Geno and Patrick made their way past me with Sirena who's apparently bleeding because she dripped blood on me. I shuddered, it didn't even feel like blood.

Deciding to follow them, I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy, the whole room was spinning. I was too slow to make it to the room they closed and locked. Starting to hear voices, I leaned in and tried to listen in to figure out what was happening, but a ringing in   
my hears developed. Instead of listening, I just started to pound on the door trying to get in. Black dots were clouding up my vision and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I promised to give a shout out to this book that's in it's beginning stages I'm reading that's about hockey. The author wanted me to share it but considering my friend's don't share this same thing about hockey fan fictions as I do, I can't share it. It's so hard to find more hockey fan fictions, especially about a girl in the NHL. That's what this book called The Girl that Played with the Boys by kacianciulli(on Wattpad). if you want more book recommendations comment if you want it in author's notes or just direct message me.


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick's POV

I kept trying to convince myself that I'm just super drunk, but from past experiences, nothing this ridiculous happened. That and I know I didn't drink anything besides water tonight. But I'm confused as to why Malkin knew because I'm pretty sure tonight was the first time Sirena saw him. It seems like he knows a lot more than any of us. I still couldn't believe that this is possible.

Sirena is a mermaid.

I looked over her tail, bright hues of deep violet and blue with traces of gold and silver lining it. I stopped, I know what those lines mean, I gulped realizing I don't want to face the reality of the situation. But without Malkin telling me what I need to do, I instantly know what I need to.

I leaned down to Sirena and pressed my lips on top of hers, not even caring that I got wet in the process, if anything it helped make everything better. I could feel the connection between us; it even feels like I'm inside of her and she's in me.

The room started to get brighter from the eerie darkness that consumed it for most of the night. I thought it was just her tail because the silver and gold parts were shimmering brightly in the dark bathroom. The energy started to build up and I saw Sirena's eyes start to flutter open. Her face held confusion then slowly turning into a face with horror on it. I couldn't care less. I pulled away feeling exhausted, like all of my energy was seeping out, then everything turned black. 

Sirena's POV

My eyes started to flutter open when I felt a warm energy pass through me and something pressed on my lips. the sensation of tingling felt familiar. Some light was filling up my vision when my eyes finally opened. I immediately was shocked to find Patrick kissing me on the lips; he was starting to look pale and was lowering himself unconsciously as his eyes dropped down and dropped on top of me.

I finally figured out where the weird light was coming from; me and Patrick kissing. I mentally scanned how many problems are going on right now that I have to face. First, I have to get Patrick off of me and get myself dry along with waking him up. Take care of my brother's and Sidney's suspicions from tonight's events. And then finally fix the light and power fixtures and make sure Patrick keeps everything under wraps.

Looking around the room, I couldn't find Geno and I'm starting to wonder how I ended up in the bathtub again after I fainted.   
Just then, the door started to open,  
"No freak, just me", the voice couldn't have belong to anyone but Geno.

"Could you help a little bit and explain what happened and what's going on here?" I asked.

"Yea, took care of nosy Sid."  
"What about my brother? He must be flipping out by now.  
Rest of Chapter 11  
"As soon as we are alone with Patrick, I explain everything. Promise." Geno finished then went over to get Patrick off of me.   
"No worry about brother, already took care of him" Geno responded.  
He continued "We have enough time to figure cover story and explanation."

"How can I make excuses when even I don't know what's happening to me?" I asked.

"I know we just met, but trust me." Geno looked down at my tail for a second and started to frown. Starting to mumble "That's why........."

"That's why what?" I asked looking at my tail. Then I noticed something I never had before, black markings arranged in strange symbols curving around from my waist and down to the tail.

I started to panic and ask, "Why am I getting so many new markings on my tail? Is it normal?"

Geno's face paled with trepidation lining it. Silence then entered the room, both of us looking down at my tail.

Feeling movement on top of me, Patrick started to shift into a more relaxed position in the tub.

"The water feels so nice, what did you put in it?" Patrick asked, then dipped his head in and breathed it in. Bubbles started to rise from where his mouth is underwater.

Instinctively my tail started splashing everywhere, I was getting freaked out, did I cause Patrick to be experiencing things? Will they get worse?

My intense tail flipping didn't seem to faze Patrick but Geno instantly grabbed me out of the tub and reached for a towel in the cupboard and started to dry me off. He looked one more time at Patrick, checking to make sure he's still conscious before taking me out and guiding me safely to the living room couch.

"I figure this out ok? Just breath, your bracelet, I be back ok?" Geno said then headed out for Patrick.

I just remembered that Jonathan was here at the time of the incident and I have no recollection of the amount of time that has passed or when exactly everything started.

Cautiously, I found my way to the doorway and there he was, looking a little lost. I approached him and asked,

"Can you see anything at all?"

"No, I have no idea how and why I still can't see anything. I keep hearing my phone blare probably from the rest of the team wondering where I'm at and updates on Patrick, but I won't be able to use it without looking. Do you think there's anything you could do at all for me? If not could you help me?"

Without thinking, I placed both of my hands on his eyes and felt weird energy surging through me to my hands.

When I felt it stop, I took my hands off, and stared at them. I didn't realize I could do that. I started to feel weary and off balanced and started to tumble until Jonathan caught me.

"I can see again! Thanks so much Sirena, I don't know what you did, but it worked. Let's get you to sit down, you seem exhausted. I'm guessing the lights are still off.

When he sat me down on the couch again he checked his phone.

"Shit, it's already 4 am, everyone is looking for me." He scrolled through more messages.

"Saad is on his way right now, he'll be here in less than twenty minutes to get me and Patrick."

My eyes widened, I have no idea what's going on with Patrick but I know I somehow caused it and there's no way we're going to keep it under control.

"Wait, what's going on anyway? First the injury, the mysterious unknown hospital visit, the lights, and the way you're reacting to all of this? Jonathan waved his arms in the air. He continued, "And my sight thing. I'm not stupid so don't make anything up, I genuinely care for Patrick and I'm starting to get concerned and suspicious."

I gulped, starting to panic I didn't know how to respond, because it's unknown to me too. The only thing Jonathan doesn't know is what I am and the effect I had on Patrick. But I knew at the time of his injury that if I didn't kiss him, his hockey career would've been destroyed.

My lack of response was saved by the entry of Patrick leaning on Geno.

Jonathan turned to see Patrick and immediately took him from Geno.

He instantly started ti ask a dozen of questions,

"How are you feeling? What happened to you? Why are you wet and smell like salt? Why do you look like you feel like shit?"

At that point, I noticed the things I've went through dozens of times before on Patrick, withdrawals.Rashes covering the skin, skin peeling off, the neck area is inflamed. I don't get it, he was just in the bathroom a moment ago breathing salt water, it should be better, unless if he needs the real ocean, then that could be the problem. During my first few months, I had to take a trip to the coastline in Florida every week after spending my first week entirely underwater due to the fact my tail wouldn't go away. I was fortunate enough with a flexible schedule, if that's the case with Patrick, he's not so lucky with his schedule.

Seeing him like this was making my skin crawl and give me a heartache. My worries were starting to consume my mind, Geno seems to be the only one who knows anything and could find a solution but time has ran out. In couple of hours, the team's leaving back to Chicago and Brandon is probably less than ten minutes out by now. Jonathan is already asking questions and I have no idea what we're going to be telling him, especially explaining the state Patrick is in.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. Reacting immediately, I grabbed Patrick from Toews and booked it to the bathroom. I quickly locked the door and started a fresh salt bath for Patrick. If the withdrawals started instantly after he exited the water before, then his soaking will have to take more time, time that we don't have.

I heard three pairs of footsteps approaching the door and a knock on the door to the bathroom. The water was ready, so I submerged a nearly unconscious Patrick into the tub.

"What's going on?" Saad asked.

"Let us in, we need to know what the hell is going on!" Toews added.

"Let Patrick be, he be ready soon." Geno tried to keep Patrick's teammates at bay.

If everyone is going to be this suspicious I may have to make a quick escape down to Florida with Patrick just to stop the withdraws and then find answers. His physical health needs to come first. Especially from the looks of things, whatever Patrick is going through, he needs the transition and he can't get it from five minutes in a bathtub of artificial salt, even to this day there's a slight sting to it on my body. At ;east Patrick has me and Geno to get through this, but I don't know how we're going to be doing this without Geno, we're done playing them for the rest of the season. But if it weren't for me, Patrick wouldn't be in this situation, none of us would be.

"We're coming in whether you guys are ready or not" Toews said in an authoritative voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Author's Note UPDATED
> 
> DM me on Wattpad, my user is Choco567 if you ever want to talk ideas about this story, other upcoming stories questions, comments, or concerns. Comment and vote for more updates! Thanks to my Chicago trip, I got out of my writers block and know what I'm going to be doing for this story for the most part, just have to figure out details. And I have a great idea for making a sequel in it and maybe make this a trilogy. Only problem is story priorities, depends how popular this gets. One input I want to get is what hockey player that hasn't been involved and is on a team that's not involved should be the main focus in the next book. Whoever has the winning person nomination by commenting might (if they can DM me through Wattpad) get a part in this story or something they want me to write(Within Hockey)! Let me know if you want other recommendations, a really good one that has a merman section is "AAOOOSC Gull's Adventures". That whole universe is amazing AShruinger (only on Hockey Fanfiction or Wattpad)! I've been listening to the Blackhawks playlist on Pandora while writing this, it's amazing! Sorry for long author's note, :/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP WANTED
> 
> Okay, so after a lot of reviewing and outlining I have ideas for what could be the next two books to make it a trilogy, it's not going to go over a total of three books. I even have all of the main events plotted out for this book. My only problem is having filler chapters, I know you guys probably don't like them but without them there's less connection and emotion in the story. I realized I came across another large problem, I don't have any experience with romance like, at all. So I might not be able to write this as fast as I'd like to because I have to figure out that stuff to prevent confusion. Anyone who wants to help me write the mushy romance get to know each other/ fall in love with each other parts. I've read stuff like that and I want to be successful in that but it's never been in my writing style or ever in my writing. Sorry for long intro, I doubt anyone is reading this far. Votes and comments help move any author along! Thanks for reading.

Sirena's POV

I knew someone out of everyone that got sucked into this very messy situation would have to find out so taking a risk, I went to the door grabbed Toews and slammed the door shut and locked it back up again.

Toews crossed his arms, "Why can't Saad be in here too?"

I sighed, "He doesn't have any clue about anything while you may have seen things you shouldn't have. once you know, there's no turning back. You have to swear to secrecy. I figured you would since you're really close to Patrick and this getting out could endanger him as well as me. You'd be the most trustworthy person to help me for this because I don't know if I could've handled this on my own when we leave Pittsburgh."

"Okay, I'll promise not to tell, now what;s wrong with Patrick?"

I took a deep breath, "I kissed him."

His facial expression didn't change. "How could a kiss even do all of this?" He waved his arms around him.

Instead of answering, I slipped off my bracelet and dipped my hand in the water in the tub, waiting for the familiar feeling of my tail returning.

How many people have to see my tail in one night, I thought to myself.

Looking back at Jonathan, he didn't seem to freak out yet until he noticed Patrick completely submerged in the bathtub.

"Is he still alive?" He asked, his voice quivering.

"Yes, but I don't know what's even going on, Geno seems to know but the answers should be in that book I brought with me. It seems that Patrick is just loopy and I don't think that's a good sign especially if I didn't experience that during my transition" I answered.

"Wait, what do you mean by transition?" Toews asked.

"Well I read it earlier in that book and all it really means is any person, human or a mermaid or merman with legs changing to be able to live underwater."

"Why did you kiss Patrick then if you knew this was going to happen?"

"I didn't, and I didn't have a choice, it was this or his entire hockey career gone." I responded.

"This certainly seems like the end of his career anyway." Toews remarked.

"Not exactly, Patrick might've been paralyzed in his legs, I didn't even know kissing him would even heal him. It was just instincts, I couldn't control them."

Toews eyes softened, "Oh, well what's next then?"

"We should definitely consult Geno and see what goes from there because I don't want people getting suspicious, my brother and Sidney included because of some mysterious disappearance of an injury that wasn't even assessed by a doctor. We should probably read that book, that's the only thing I have answers for regarding my family history."

As we were getting up, Toews asked, "Is Patrick going to be alright just laying there?", pointing to Patrick.

"He will be, we're going to have to leave him there until we find the best plan of action we're going to have to do." I replied.

When were were out of the bathroom, the lights were fixed and there didn't seem to be any broken pieces of glass anywhere.

"Fix everything in whole house, sent Saad back to team since Toews is take care of this now." Geno explained to us when we approached him.

Turning towards Geno, I asked "What should we do about Patrick now?" I realized the sun was already starting to rise, we;re going to have to make a decision quickly because Jonathan has to make it back to the team back at the hotel to catch the bus heading over to Philadelphia.

"Patrick need ocean ASAP, he shouldn't be this bad, it because of who your parents are Sirena."

"We can't take him on the bus, he needs to at least have his neck area soaking in water until we can get him to the ocean. Otherwise he will suffocate." I said.

"Wait, it's that serious and bad? I don't get it, why's he reacting this fast and bad?" Toews asked.

"Because Sirena is from the most power family of mermaids in the entire race." Geno replied.

"I have solution, special made from Russia which used for emergencies, I guess I'll get more as soon as I can, have feeling that you and Patrick will need to carry several around from now on." Geno continued.

Then he left to go grab his bag and pulled out several white strips with a tube of water in them.

"These stick to where gills are so Patrick will breathe, very helpful with withdrawals and no place for soaking. Especially useful for forced changes too. They can camouflage with skin but then it won't last as long. Could pull off as part of injury. Have real ocean water, they called Lit. Russian mermaid technology." Geno explained then handed them to me, one for each side of the neck. "I send more soon when I get home."

I made a run for Patrick with no improvements on any level, including responsiveness. I out my bracelet back on and grabbed Patrick out of the bathtub. Quickly as I could, I peeled the wrapper off of the Lit and placed it on the left side of his neck. Then I did the same thing to the other side.

After a few moments, Patrick's eyes fluttered open, and he looked good enough from a distance once the water was settled into his system.

"Come on, once your dried off, we have to go catch the bus, I'll tell Toews to tell Coach we;ll be back in just enough time to catch the bus." I said.

"What happened?"Patrick groggily asked. "Why's there somethi-"He immediately reached for his neck and felt the Lit placed on both sides of his neck.

Instantly I yelled, "Whatever you do, do not pull that off, it'll most likely kill you if you do or just make everything more complicated. We're on a planned scheduled. I'll try to explain everything when we're alone. I'll get more answers for all of us when I read that book after taking a nap."

Immediately, his hands lowered and he started to get himself dried and into another pair of my brother's non Penguin clothes. Afterwords, we headed out to get back to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I've written so far, so everything from Wattpad is up, but from now on i'll be posting everything first on Wattpad and I don't know if I;ll immediately post to Archive, depends how much time I have or if I remember. I'm also planning on getting this to Hockey Fanfiction too.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric's POV (Surprise, it was one for me too!)

I slowly start to blink my eyes open, for a moment all I saw was a blinding light. It took a while for my eyes top adjust, but they eventually came to. Realizing that the sun has already risen, I figure that it's already past seven thirty. That was when I saw that I wasn't in my bed at all, I was in the middle of the floor in the main hallway. Frowning, I tried to remember what happened, but my mind was drawing a blank. 

Getting up, I start my way over to go to the bathroom, but when I entered the doorway, I tripped over a body. I froze, since I don't remember anything since I got home I couldn't have remembered having anyone over besides Sirena, but she's long gone by now. Immediately I looked down and breathed a sigh of relief, it was only Sidney. That's when I start to wonder why he's on the ground in front of the bathroom of all places.

Brushing it off, I took a step inside the bathroom wishing I hadn't, it looked like a disaster. I knew sometimes my sister took salt baths to relieve some stress from shit but this is ridiculous, it looked like she'd taken like five of them. The salt was spilled over the ground, hell it was all over the tub and there was still water in the tub. 

Typically, after her baths, Sirena never leaves anything a disaster, she even cleans the entire bathroom whenever shes home and takes a bath. Ever since she came back to Pittsburgh for the first time since moving to Chicago, Sirena hasn't been herself.

Flashing out of the corner of my eye, I see something shiny and sparkly on the floor. They glittered all over the floor. I picked one up to take a closer look.

At that moment Sidney entered the bathroom with a groggy expression on his face. His eyes immediately went to the flashy thing in my hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I don't know they're all over the floor" I replied, taking a closer look I noticed it was a purplish blueish color, it felt smooth and slimy but also rough almost like a large fish scale. I frowned, starting to collect all of them to put in a cup of water then put them in Sirena's room hoping I'd forget about the previous night's events.

I didn't even notice Sidney taking half of them with him before it was too late, he was already out the door.

Taking a look around, I realized that nothing else in the house was out of place, even though last night is fuzzy in my mind, I swore something broke in the house. I'm confused by a lot and I know Sirena will give me answers sooner or later, especially now that I'm getting suspicious and concerned, it's taken years to get to this point but it's always been like that between me and Sirena. 

Patrick's POV

I've never felt this shitty in my life before, and the fact that I've played hockey for my entire life says a lot about the physical and mental sate I'm in right now. Which makes it worse that this is one of those days in the schedule that we have back to back games. And tonight's is against the Flyer's of all teams we'd have to play tonight. 

Without a second thought, I immediately sat down next to Sirena on the bus that'd take us to Philadelphia. I got separated from her for a little bit while some of the coaches and training staff wanted to see what shape I'm in. I just told them I needed rest before there would be any decision if I'm well enough to play the game tonight. 

Jonathan was just ahead of me and was about to sit next to Sirena until a growl escaped from my lips. Everyone in the area turned their head to stare at me but Sirena just gave a little nod to Jonathan to sit behind her to let me next to her. Jonathan had a look of understanding on his face as he moved while I was still confused as fuck as to why I would've growled. I don't even know why I have the sudden urge and need to sit next to Sirena. 

I decided I'd focus on that later, right now I can only think about the things stuck on my neck, it feels like it's helping me breath, like my lungs are doing the breathing from whatever's in them. I don't even think I need oxygen. That fits well with what Sirena told me earlier, like I could die if they were taken off of my neck. Even with the stripes of whatever on my neck , I'm still having trouble breathing.

I started to itch my legs, they were getting itchy but I stopped when it felt like I scraped a part of my skin. What I felt was definitely not skin, it was round and smooth but also rough and slimy at the same time. I didn't want to draw attention so I covered it with my other hand and it was a greenish bluish color that's sparkly, it seemed more like a fish scale.

"You're starting to turn paler than your usual pale for you know being "injured"" Sirena commented. She looked down and saw the fish scale like thing, her eyes bulged.

"Wait I thought that book said that its impossible for you know him growing one is impossible?" Jonathan whispered in a hushed tone.

"Before any of this goes any further, I have to get some answers, I don't know what the hell is going on, what's happening to me?" I asked, starting to panic and hyperventilate which is making my breathing worse.

Another voice enters the conversation, "So what is wrong with Kaner?" Saad asks besides Jonathan.

"Nothing everything fine." Sirena clenched her teeth

"Doesn't look like it, I mean I've never seen those white stripes before on a person, what's the purpose of them? Saad wondered. He also pointed "Patrick, you really don't look so good, you're too pale, you're breath............what's this?" Saad dropped down on the ground and picked some familiar sparkle I saw earlier that came from my leg.

I had no clue what it was so I couldn't answer, but Toews and Sirena were looking concerned which is weird, those too have always kept their cool, I'm starting to get concerned about what all of this means for myself. 

"It looks and feels like some sort of fish scale, wonder how it got-ahhhhhh"

Sirena had a grip on the wrist that had the scale and I turned and jumped, I didn't expect to see that Sirena's eyes were pitch black and her teeth were sharpened into fangs sending out some sort of inhuman sound. Her fingernails were also sharpened that were starting to cut into Brandon. 

Jonathan tried to leap into action but Sirena just swatted him away with a large force. Quickly, I took the apparent fish scale from Brandon and took Sirena's hand and turned her towards me to sit her back down in her seat. She immediately relaxed into her seat and fell into a deep sleep. She seemed to turn back to normal when I touched her.

I turned around to see Brandon's frightened face,

"What the hell was that?"

Toews looked towards me with a hopeful expression on his face, which i didn't get. I mean I wish there was some way Brandon would forget the past five minutes but that's impossi......there was a flash and immediately Brandon went to sleep.

"Do you know what happened with everything including Saad's sudden sleep? He was really riled up from what Sirena did." I turned towards Toews looking for an explanation.

"The thing with Sirena, neither of us was aware that could happen to her, but Saad fell asleep because I think you got him to forget the whole incident, I was hoping for that to happen." Toews explained.

I started to get exhausted from the past twelve hours and decided I should rest my eyes for the rest of the way to Philadelphia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a different note, please vote I want to know if people are enjoying this as much as I am! I would like comments and feedback, any suggestions things you want changed etc. make the story better I'm completely open to. I still need people to suggest a main character that hasn't been mentioned on a team besides the Blackhawks or Penguins that will come up later on in a sequel. Refer to previous author note that contains that for more details, it's in chapter 11. Sorry but will not do Flyers or Oilers, only because they're going to be used in this story in specific events in the plot line and wouldn't make sense later on(in my mind and this is all my mind, my most original story even though it is fanfiction). But it'd be nice to know what team I would use so how about a vote between my top three choices for what team I would choose the player from, Bruins, Maple Leaves, the Ducks, Wild, or Blue Jackets. Could also vote for Avalanche?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT MUST READ AUTHOR'S Note regarding the future of this universe!
> 
> Okay, so I didn't get any comments on what team you'd want the next main character to be from, and I have to know soon because of plot stuff coming up. It's most likely to be the Maple Leaves and that leaves room for everyone's imaginations(including mine), there's so many possibilities it could be if it happens to be the Leaves, at least nine or more different ways at this point!Note this decision isn't final, I'll let you know when it's the final decision there's still time to comment team preferences from list in the last chapter! There's still time for me to change my mind! But I need to know as soon as possible so I can start foreshadowing some stuff! Hopefully i'll get feedback soon, I want to know how you guys are enjoying this.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and support!

Sidney's POV like noted earlier

Seeing that Eric was still dazed I took the opportunity to escape as quickly as I could with half of the shiny things found on the bathroom floor that I haven't yet taken a closer look yet. When I exited the house, I internally thanked myself that I drove separately from Geno because it didn't look like he was here anymore anyway. A more quiet way to make my exit anyway. 

Getting into the car, the only thing I found to put the mysterious weird shiny things was a partly filled water bottle. Interestingly enough, the sparkles were dying out until they touched the water. 

Shrugging it off, I figured I'll find out what they are later when I don't have practice and a road trip to get ready for later today. And when I've had some sleep on something besides the floor, my muscles ache from the thought of it. 

When I arrived at my house, I immediately took to my bed and instantly fell asleep.

A few hours, my phone alarmed blared, waking me from my dreams. When I tried to roll over to get a couple more minutes of sleep, my eyes flashed open with a realization about the main cause for last night's weirdness, Sirena is a mermaid along with Geno being something. But the dream mostly focused on Sirena and her tail that she had. I don't remember seeing anything but that's where those, I guess now I know that they're scales, Sirena's scales, are. Geno seemed to be helping her a lot that night, maybe he's one too?

Getting up, all I know is that I want Sirena more than ever and I'll go to any extreme to make her mine and rip her off of Patrick.

Sirena's POV

"Sirena we're here", Patrick shook me awake.

I opened my eyes groggily, wondering what happened before I blacked out, I know I wasn't trying to fall asleep at that point. All I remember is feeling a rush of adrenaline before everything turned black. I looked at Patrick and he already felt my confusion on my face.

I'm going have to explain it to her when we get settled before I head out to lunch which doesn't even sound appealing now.

"Why doesn't lunch sound appealing to you? You should eat, it's been an exhausting day for you already." I responded to what I heard.

As soon as I said that Patrick froze and whispered, "I didn't say that."

We looked into each other's eyes and knew that we could read each other's minds now. I remember the book saying something about being telepathic with the other person in the bond.

You've been mentioning a book over and over again, I really need some answers right away.

It's going to take a while for me to get used to this.

Agreed.

"Are you guys coming or are you just talking to each other in your minds?" Toews joked but started to realize from the way me and Patrick were looking each other in response that it's really happening between us.

After that little exchange, we all got settled in our hotel rooms, thankfully, Johnny was with Patrick and their room wasn't too far from mine, but I could tell Patrick was struggling to even walk to the elevator and everyone was noticing that too. 

I wanted to made sure Patrick got in his room alright before I talked to the other trainers before the team went to do a light pre-game afternoon skate. It was nerve racking trying to find some sort of explanation of Patrick's injury, I mean I am certified in physical therapy but this is ridiculous, there's nothing that doesn't involve in my mermaid stuff. 

After a little debate, I managed to keep Patrick out of the afternoon skate and the game tonight, but the rest of the staff wants to look at him to see what's wrong when we get back to Chicago. This part worries me a little bit because I know it's impossible to get all of these weird side affects before we get back; there's no ocean between here and there. 

Sighing, I made my way back to deliver the news to Patrick, who's rooming with Jonathan thankfully. I don't want to make another explanation to another teammate, even if Jonathan would've been the hardest one of them all to explain it.

Upon entering the room, I came across a sleeping Patrick and Jonathan who's reading the book for further explanations. 

"Come here, you should really read this" Jonathan gestured towards him.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"So you know this bond thing? Apparently everything that's been happening to Patrick isn't supposed to happen at all, it should've only been a mental and emotional connection unless if like the mermaid/merman is from a powerful bloodline." Jonathan explained.

"Oh I remember skimming that part, keep going I think there's an important part after this." I replied.

I looked over Jonathan's shoulder and started to read until i came across something shocking that seemed to upset Jonathan.

"Wait, the signs that we've been seeing that are listed here means he's turning?" He asked.

Frowning, "But that's completely impossible, this says that any human body just rejects the changes which I'm guessing is what's happening to Patrick" I explained.

"Well they would've already have been gone, it should've ended hours ago" Jonathan pointed out.

"I know that's the confusing part, this part mentions something about the royal bloodline being so powerful it could force a change," tracing my finger over some of the sentences. 

Jonathan frowns, "Couldn't that be like, dangerous if he's not in the ocean really soon?"

"It is and I'm getting nervous because I think it's getting worse the longer he's dry, and I can feel the magic in him getting stronger and I think we're running out of time" 

"What do you think is going to happen to him?" Jonathan questioned.

"I don't know, but it's only going to get worse and we need someone who knows what they're doing in regards to this situation. I think our best bet is to stick it out til Florida in couple of days after our two game home stretch. Until then, Epsom salt baths work, we should do that when he wakes up, it'll feel better than the stuff he has on his neck that's keeping him alive right now." I explained.

"On another note, what was that thing that happened on the bus? You got all scary and your eyes turned black. I read over a part before you came, it has something to do with detecting if the other person is in danger right?" Jonathan asks.

"That's probably it, I just got the book a few days ago, I wished I've had more time to read and analyze everything. Maybe we can find someone in Florida to help us and explain things better than this book," I answered.

At that moment, Patrick's eyes started to flutter open. I got up from my position by Jonathan and went over to make sure he's okay. 

"Hey Sirena, we should really get going for the afternoon skate, we don't want to hold up the bus." 

"Wait, aren't I going?" Patrick asked with a look of worry on him.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Jonathan asked incredulously.

"No and I don't care if I can barely breathe at the moment, where Sirena goes, I go" Patrick crossed his arms.

"Don't be unreasonable Patrick, you're in no shape to even walk, much less skate." Jonathan replied using his captain voice.

"I don't care, because it means Sirena's safe, I just have a bad feeling about Philadelphia" Patrick pouted, crossing his arms.

"Just leave it Jonathan, if he wants to, there's no stopping it, I seriously think it'd be worse off with me and him separated. I'll go tell the rest of the staff you're feeling better at least for skate, you're definitely not in shape for the game tonight." I replied reassuringly.

Half an hour later, we were all entering the Wells Fargo Center getting ready for an afternoon skate session. While the rest of the players were getting ready, Sharp wanted me to get some tape for his wrist so I had to walk off to go find some.

I was starting to get a little lost on my way back with the tape and panic started to settle in. It felt like someone was breathing down on my neck. I stopped and immediately felt a body brush against me. Instantly, the arms wrapped around me and covered my mouth and got shoved into a closet with the arms still clinging onto me. Before the closet door got shut, I looked at who grabbed me and it was none other than Claude Giroux.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, and note: I don't believe Claude Giroux would ever do this to a women, I don't think most guys would

Sirena's POV

I feel hands going over uncomfortable parts of my body. Then he forces his mouth to slip all over my neck and onto my mouth. I feel panic start to settle in me as he starts to pull off my clothing.

"Don't worry babe, it'll be over soon." Claude says in between kisses.

Before long, I hear rushed footsteps approaching and then the door gets opened in a rage.

"Get the fuck away from her," Patrick rips Giroux off of me.

I sigh a breath of relief, but not for long because I'm noticing two strange things at once, Patrick's eyes are turning pitch black and Giroux looks dazed.

"What the hell's going on here people?" Giroux asks. "Where am I? I was just entering my car and now I'm here?" Giroux asks confused.

"What do you mean? You were just about to force your way into my girl's pants." Patrick answers menacingly.

Am I crazy or what, I swear I just saw Patrick's teeth sharpen.

Giroux backs away, "I don't know what happened, but it wasn't me doing it, I swear. I don't fuck right before games, plus I have a girlfriend, so I don't know what the deal is right now-"

"That's what they all say," Patrick interrupts and starts to grab Giroux until Toews came wandering our way and sees what's going on.

I'm absolutely terrified, is that what happened to me when I was on the bus? I really want some more straightforward answers, it's not like the book is written in writing that makes everything easy to understand. It's confusing as hell and it's clearly not getting us anywhere.

"Hey, hey, hey," Toews separates Patrick from Giroux.

"Giroux, you should just leave right now before this gets worse, okay?" Toews asks.

"Fine, but make sure Patrick here has his shit together, we don't want people to start asking questions about everything, traces will lead back to me and my family. I'm guessing that's the reason why this even happened in the first place. Just make sure Patrick stays the fuck away from me, clearly you guys still have some shit to take care of. Tampa Bay is a great place to start." Giroux warns.

"Wait what? You're like me?" I ask.

Giroux shakes his head, "No, but the rest of my family is, somehow it passed me so I'm living a normal life, but I do know everything there is to know, and I know Patrick doesn't have that much time. Luckily you guys will be in Tampa in couple of days, but I don't think he can last that long. If you want, my family's down here for a couple of days, I could hook you up with them to get some explanation, it's clear you have no idea what you're doing. But Patrick wouldn't be allowed, just for safety reasons, he just needs some separation time I think, but my family can tell you more about that," Giroux offers.

"That'd be nice," I reply.

"Here's my phone" Giroux hands me his phone from his pocket and I enter in my contact information.

"Thanks so much," I say.

"It's the least I can do, I feel so bad I couldn't control myself, it's like you're more powerful than the other ones I've met, even if you're already bonded to Patrick, you haven't sealed it completely yet. Maybe that's why there's complications with all of that," Giroux points towards Patrick.

"It apparently happened to me on the bus beforehand, so we're getting used to it." I say.

Giroux frowns, "It's not even supposed to be happening, this trait's been extinct for centuries. But I better get going, I don't want to overstep my boundaries," pointing to Patrick struggling in Jonathan's grasp.

Giroux leaves and I look towards Patrick, he just slumps in Jonathan's hold on and looks like he's going to pass out.

"Just put him down near me and I can take care of him," I suggest, wanting to test out how far our bond goes, especially after everything that's happened.

We finally found a spare room so me and Patrick could sit down, but when we entered, we find Brandon already sitting down with an ice pack on his head. He gives us a weird look as soon as he saw us.

"What's up with Kaner," Brandon asks.

Jonathan and I look at each other, trying to find something to explain to Brandon.

"I know something's going on, I heard some yelling a little bit ago and I know I remember something suspicious. And the way Kaner's been looking, isn't a good sign, it's giving everything away and it's freaky shit okay? You guys have the whole team and staff worried, you guys thought no one has noticed, but everyone knows some thing's going on and we need to know, sooner rather than later." Brandon continues.

"Well, what if we don't know anything that is going on? We need some more time to figure it out." Toews answers.

"Go find a professional, they should know." Brandon replies.

"it's too complicated than that, no one's seen anything like this before," I say.

"What kind of freaky shit is this?" Brandon asks. "It seems like this all started when you arrived Sirena."

"Erm, well, we just need time to figure things out. I'm going to be finding some stuff out today, after practice, but it may not be until we can get to Tampa, but Patrick needs to be in Tampa with me to get things figure out. I don't know how he's going to be able to go if he can't play in the next couple of games. He should just be out for tonight's game, then maybe he can play the two home games and the one in Tampa," I explain.

"At this point, it doesn't even look like Patrick's' even going to last traveling, much less playing sixty minutes of professional hockey two times and traveling," Toews points out.

"You should really get back to practice now Jonathan, I can take care of him," I say.

"Fine then, make sure to get me if something happens, okay?" Jonathan says. I nod and then Jonathan exits.

 

"Ugh, what happened?" Patrick moans.

"Wait does he have a concussion?" Saad asks me.

I shake me head.

"Well, what else could it be? Patrick, please tell me what's going on man, you have to know something, it's your own body, you gotta know something," Brandon asks.

 

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't be able to tell anyone," Patrick answers.

"But how come Jonathan knows?"

I step in, "Doesn't matter, it's an issue that needs to be solved secretly and discrete."

"Pift, look how discretely you guys have been, yelling in the Flyers' arena, some secret hospital Patrick went to, and we're supposed to accept the fact he isn't severely injured, and the weird things on his neck, sure it's pretty discrete enough to yell out t the whole organization that something's' not right here," Brandon huffs.

My phone rings and I answer while walking to a private area, but before I hear an answer, Brandon yells out, 

"Now you've got some secret phone call, way to be obvious."

I roll my eyes, "Claude?"

"Yes, I'm here to pick you up, so you can have plenty have time to get a proper explanation of our world," Claude answers.

Quickly, I make my way to the players' parking lot and find Claude ready to drive out as quickly as possible. As I sit down in the passenger seat, I shoot Toews a quick text I'm on my way to meet Claude's family. 

Once we get to a hotel, Claude turns to me, 

"You ready?" 

Before I can answer, my throat chokes up, 

"Why are your eyes changing color?" I ask, his eyes are changing from his usual dark brown to a bright sea green blue.

Apparently I caught Claude off guard, his face twists in surprise and replies, 

"I could say the same thing with your eyes changing color too. But in all seriousness, this isn't supposed to be happening so let's get going and we'll really surprise my family now."


	16. Chapter 16

Sirena's POV

"Sirena? Are you there? Ready to go in now?" Claude waves his hands in front of my face as everything around me returns, including my body.

I frown, "Yea, what happened, everything flashed white and I was somehow in a hockey arena with, uh, some voices, uh I can't remember."

Claude sighs, "I have a slight idea of what just happened to you, but I need it confirmed my my family first."

"It was like I was seeing through someone else's eyes. And ti wasn't just anyone, i feel like I know him, that he means something to me. Which doesn't make sense, because I know it wasn't Eric because I remember seeing blue on the jerseys on the players surrounding me in this, uh vision I guess," I explain. 

"Let's just go in," Claude gestured me out of the car and we walk into the hotel and into the elevator.

Claude just kept looking everywhere besides me, he's starting to sweat. I notice a little bump in his pants and I try to be as discrete as possible but it didn't work, he looked straight at me as I turn my head away. 

Finally, after agonizing awkwardness, the elevator dings, but Claude holds my wrist before I could go out.

"I'm sorry about everything, I truly am, it's not me, it's just the way our uh,genetics, species? I don't know how to describe it, my family should be able to describe. My grandparents and my mother should e able to answer anything anyway," Claude explains.

I nod in understanding and swallow the breath I've been holding. 

We walk for a while until Claude stops at a room and looks at me for a little nod to go ahead and someone opens the door.

A woman who looks young enough to be an older sister to me opens the door, I notice she has the same color hair as Claude does, except a shade brighter. The only difference between Claude and her are the woman's eyes, which are a bright hue of blue.

"Claude, you didn't mention we'd be meeting-oh goodness, it's you," The young looking woman says and reaches for my wrist, and traces the new silver and gold marks lining it.

"Mother, stop this, it's embarrassing," Claude pleads.

"No, you don't understand Claude, this is the royal heir to the throne. You better have already given your respects to her," Claude's mother sternly turns towards her son.

"Uh, er, about that, that's another story for later on, but, I do vaguely remember you mentioning some sort of heir to the throne, but I stopped paying attention," Claude replies.

"Well, you better pay attention now because apparently it's somehow affecting you," 

"Oh sorry dear, I mean, your majesty, but you can call me Melody," Claude's mother curtsies and releases her touch on my left wrist which had the new marks on it. 

I seriously don't know why I'm getting new marks on my skin all of a sudden, it's getting too excessive.

"Melody, could you please just call me Sirena? I'm pretty sure I'm not the heir to the throne, which i'm confused about now. All i have is this confusing book to tell me, but I bumped, well more like Claude bumped into me and tells me Tampa is a good place to start, but you guys can answer and explain some things before that happens," I hold up the book to show her.

"Oh course, your- uh sorry it's the uh I'll explain later, Sirena." Melody agrees and shows me into the room.

I look around and my eyes stop when I notice some and older looking couple, who would still look on the young side if they were Claude's grandparents. 

Melody notices me starting, "Oh, I bet you're wondering about this," She points to herself and to her parents, "yes, Mer tend to slow the aging process, something to do with how to ocean affects us or whatever. We're at least 20 years older than what we look like, except for Claude, he mostly inherited everything from his farther's side, human, but he carries the gene, plus he's apparently has some Mer instincts clearly from his initial reaction to you."

Claude clears his throat, "Okay, we get it, now let's get going, I'm thinking this is going to take a while," Gesturing to a nearby chair for me to sit in. 

Melody sits on her bed directly across from me while the other bed is occupied with Claude's grandparents.

"So," Melody claps her hands together, "Let's start from the very beginning."

 

Unknown POV

"Hey are you okay?" hands wave in front of my face.

I frown, not knowing what just happened, it's like I was transported somewhere else for a little bit.

"Didn't you hear me man?" 

"Just stop, I'm here okay? Just a weird flash of things again, less hectic this time, but still super weird." I answer.

"Whatever, we got home ice so it's a big game as always tonight."

I nod in agreement, following my line mate back into practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos and comment for faster updates! 
> 
> Bad news though, no one voted so I'm picking it, the next team to get involved heavily in this story are the Maple Leaves, and I'm guessing you're already going to assume it has to do with three certain players that are going to be a part. Well it is, it's the perfect set-up so it'll make my life easier. I've already imagined it with them anyway. Plus It'll give a chance to write about them and I haven't gotten around to do that yet so, best of every world involved! On a different note, I'm happy to take any questions, concerns, or suggestions, I like interacting with my readers, and I like having my authors interact with me too. And if you want to know anything about me, feel free to DM me! Anyone cheering for Vegas? They're going to win it, sorry Ovechkin. 
> 
> Author's Note:(also, Sidney POV next chapter)
> 
> I hate looking stuff up on real people-well the hockey players- and I don't want to look up their family so I'm improvising on some family stuff
> 
> Sorry for short chapter, it's finals week.


	17. Chapter 17

Sirena's POV

I have so many questions about everything, but first I listen to Melody as attentive as I can get. I'm on the edge of my seat, years of piled up questions and confusion are now going to be answered. 

"So, the Mer have been around long before humans moved up to land. A group of us actually went up to dry land and their tails eventually died away. Stories have continued on, but no one has confirmed their existence to the human world. At the very beginning, there's a royal bloodline, which grouped the species as a whole, into one colony. They're the most powerful ones out of them all, and these extra powers have been passed down for centuries in the bloodline. This is where you come in, around 30 years ago, there was an uprising against your father and mother and ended up killing your farther. No one knew about your mother;s pregnancy with you, but legend has it that you and your brother can recreate our city of Atlantis again. If we didn't know you exist then none of us are sure about your brother's whereabouts, but it's more likely he's in existence. I'm guessing your mother's in hiding in Tampa, it's where my mother claims all answers are going to be found. My mother, Iris, is the oracle of our species and deals with prophesies and all of that which makes my family close to the royals, but nothing was ever really clear until you came in the picture. The only thing we knew before was that Tampa is where everything starts. Anyway, the uprising left the whole colony in chaos and a large portion of us managed to escape from the hands of the rebel leader, Darren, to land. The adjustments have been hard on everyone, but we can manage. Maybe the reason why Claude is human is because we had to raise him up on land, we tried though to keep him near the ocean, but it got too dangerous, that's how his farther got killed, so we moved north, erased previous mentions that we lived anywhere else and got him to fit in with everyone else. The only difficulty was puberty, but ling story short, everything changes with you and your brother," Melody explains.

"Wait, I'm adopted, so no one even realized I even have a biological brother, even the agency, when my parents found me," I state.

Melody sighs, "None of us knew you even existed, much less your brother, there's been more evidence on yours than his. One way to find out is if you've had any visions since your powers got ascended through the kiss."

"I've gotten a few since, wait what?" I ask.

"Mer usually bond with each other with a kiss, then seal it, well, with sex. Once you complete the seal, it's a permanent bond. It's usually hard to break a kiss bond, especially with royal blood. But you kissed a matchable Mer, so that's why you can start getting visions, extra powers, and this effects the other person in the bond as well. And the royal bloodline is only compatible with other close royal blood as well," Melody explains.

"What happens if the person I happen to kiss is human?" I ask.

Melody freezes, "That's impossible, especially as the descendant of the royal bloodline."

"That's probably why we've been coming across lots of problems," I say.

"Wait, what problems?" Melody turns towards me.

"I can't really explain it, well it all started with Patrick getting severely injured, then I kiss him, he's completely healed. Later that night, there was some weird power outage and then now he's going through some of the things I remember I had when I first turned 21," I explain. 

"How's he breathing right now?" Claude asks.

"You didn't see the things on his neck? Well apparently a friend of mine got us some for Patrick while we were in Pittsburgh," I answer.

"Wait, you mean Malkin?" Claude asks.

I nod.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that Patrick doesn't have much more time to even survive, even if he's on those neck things, they won't work for long, his entire body is getting dried out as we speak, not just his throat and lungs, he needs to get to the ocean as soon as possible, otherwise he won't survive whatever he's going through, which the only person who'd have any idea what's going on with this Patrick is your mother. But we don't have enough time to get to Tampa, we're just going to have to get straight to the ocean with him. You shouldn't have to worry about the temperature of the water, I bet Patrick's already heating up too much. It should be good for him if anything, his body should be able to handle any water temperature at this point," Melody explains.

Claude flicks out his keys, "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's pick up Patrick and head to Atlantic City, it's the closest city next to the ocean plus it's right off the highway, it's an hour one way. We should be able to be back for the game."

Melody shakes her head, "I don't think Patrick and Sirena should be able to come back, as soon as Patrick hits the water, he'll never want to get out for a while. But he won't be able to transform completely without Sirena and her bracelet and this empty ring, which I think is a perfect fit for Patrick. But Claude, just drop off Sirena and Patrick in the ocean, they should be able to navigate towards Tampa, my best guesses are that it's a homing beacon for you guys. I know I haven't explained the bracelet thing, but I'm guessing it's more of a thing your mother is going to have to explain anyway, lots of royal family secrets that will be up to you to uphold, as being the eldest. Just take the green and red jewels and put in the two empty slots of Patrick's ring and have him wear it once hes in the ocean, he should transform and you guys will be able to swim to Tampa from there. I wish I could meet you guys down there, but I haven seen Claude in a while, plus it'll take you guys days to find your way around in the water. Judging from your reaction to all of this, I'm guessing you haven't stayed in in ocean for longer than you have to," Melody instructs. 

"Well, we better get going then Claude," I turn to exit, "Thank you for everything, it really helps, but one last thing, how do you even know that I;m from the royal bloodline?"I ask.

"Well, those marks on your wrist gave you away, only the direct descendants have them, i'm guessing they're already on your tail, and they appeared right after the kiss, so that must means this Patrick really is the one for you. One last thing, don't overwhelm him, you're already overwhelmed so just find your mother for the rest of the answers to everything. Maybe you can even find out where your brother could be. My mother has sensed that there's some trouble brewing for you and your brother already and you guys haven't even met yet. Good luck on your travels, I'm certain we're going to see each other soon," Melody hugs me goodbye and then i walk out to the car with Claude. 

As soon as we got into the car I call Patrick, he didn't answer, so instead I called Jonathan who picked up immediately,

"Jonathan, get Patrick ready to go as soon as possible, we have to take him somewhere and we won't be returning for a period of time," I explain.

There was silence on the other end, "Jonathan?" I ask, "Are you there?"

"Sirena, we may have a slight problem regarding Patrick," Jonathan replies.

"Jonathan, what's going on?" I ask slowly.

"You're going to have to come here and see for yourself, it's urgent," Jonathan answers.

Sidney's POV(as promised and noted)

"Is everything going to be set up in time for Christmas?" I ask over the phone.

"Perfect, that's all I need, do you need anything?" I question.

"That's great, see you over in a few weeks," I hang up the phone.

My phone rings again,

"Ugh, what do you want?" I ask.

"Um, it's your sister Taylor? I just heard from mom and dad hat you're not going home for Christmas for goodness sake, I have plenty of reasons to call you right now. You don't normally make it for Thanksgiving in October because that's when the season starts, and that;s the only time i get to see you besides the summer," Taylor says.

"Well, things happened, it's important that I'm here in Pittsburgh for them to happen. Taylor, I would love to talk to you but I'm currently busy-"

"Busy doing what, exactly? i hope whatever you're doing is worth it because you just lost your sister, at least for a while, until you can get your head out of your ass. Who knows, maybe I'll-"

I hung up on her, getting tired of her ranting on about family or whatever. All I know and feel is that I have to get Sirena all by myself. All I have to do now is create a plan to get Patrick out of the picture.


	18. Chapter 18

Sirena's POV

"Fuck, Sirena, you have to come here NOW," Jonathan yells in the phone, there seems to be some more yelling in the background.

"What the fuck is going on with Patrick?" I shout into the phone urgently.

"Shit, I don't think he's breathing," Jonathan answers. 

I look over to Claude, "When are we going to get there?" I ask.

"They're at the hotel right? Another ten minutes or so if I go ten over and get through all the lights and pass through traffic," Claude answers, clenching the wheel as he speeds past another car. 

"Okay," I start talking to Jonathan, "it's going to be about another ten minutes if Claude pushes it, did you try the new pack of the salt water things?"

"Yes, they're on properly, trust me I checked, should I call someone else or what?" Jonathan asks, getting hysterical.

"Okay, first, just calm down, you won't do Patrick any good if you're panicking. Second, just try soaking him underneath water in the bathtub, with the slits still on his neck, it's important he still has a fresh intake of ocean water, that should make him start breathing again, and I don't think we even have to worry about brain damage, like ever, but I'll be there in a bit, that should make things better. And like I said, I have some pretty big news regarding me and Patrick, but our first priority is making sure Patrick's able to breath until we can get to the ocean; we're so lucky that we're only an hour away from the Atlantic." I suggest, trying to get Jonathan to calm down. 

"What does that have anything to do with-" Jonathan starts.

"I'll explain on the way, there's no time for this, just go do what I said, just put me on speaker so I can hear everything while you put him under the water, whatever you do, just don't take off those things on his neck, that's what's helping him survive, it may not seem like it, but I think there's some sort of weird thing that we can survive without breathing for a while, but Patrick's semi-human so we really don't know what's going to happen to him," I interrupt to remind Jonathan on his instructions on how to keep Patrick alive. 

I feel a wave of relief as I hear water start to run in the background. But not for long because Claude slams on the breaks, I look ahead to see traffic is backed up. 

"Uh, this might take longer than expected," Claude informs me.

"No kidding," I respond.

Suddenly, I hear a gurgling and bubbling noise coming from my phone, 

"Patrick's responsive, he's moving to get up but I'm restraining him, I think he's starting to realize he likes to be submerged," Jonathan updates me.

"How are we going to keep Patrick alive for an hour if he needs to be submerged in water to stay alive?" Claude questions/

"We don't even know if he's going to wherever it is you're planning on taking him, okay?" Jonathan answers.

"No, he needs the ocean, there's no question about it, we need to get to my mother about this to fix this," I insist.

"To fuck with this, this is beyond everything we ever even knew about the world, it's getting out of hand and finding your mother whom you have never met isn't going to solve this, we need someone now, not going off into the unknown for days on end for someone who might not even be alive, Sirena. I refuse to go any farther, this has gone too far and long to keep going with this. I've put up with this shit and all I' seeing is my best friend getting hurt and practically killed and have his entire life ruined. I will not allow Patrick to continue on with this," Jonathan demands.

"This has nothing to do with you, even Claude has more to do with this than you do Jonathan, all I ask is you to keep this a secret and keep Patrick alive for the next fifteen minutes," I plea.

"Well what if I just go and get one of the staff to see to Patrick? Plus this has everything to do with me, I know about this crap and have helped you to get to this point, I have covered your asses relentlessly and it's frustrating we're only digging ourselves a deeper hole, but fine-holy shit, what the fuck?" Jonathan argues then trails off mysteriously. 

"What's going on with Patrick now?" I ask, taking a deep breath hoping for things not to get worse.

"His feet are like, turning a blue and they're kind of webbed," Jonathan describes, "What's been going on with Patrick?" He asks.

"No one really knows, I think my birth mother should know, but it'll take too long to travel for us to travel to Tampa, so we're taking the long way around, the ocean, so then Patrick will be able to adapt better. None of this is supposed to happen, apparently, I was supposed to bond with another one of us with the right bloodline that's compatible-" I answer, trailing off at the end.

"Fine, Patrick should go with you then to find your mother, but there's a slight probelm, how are we going to transport him like this?" Jonathan points out.

"We'll figure that out once we get there, clearly, i'm the answer to everything so maybe just being near me can make Patrick wait an hour to get to the ocean," I reply.

"Wait, when are you guys planning to come back to the team?" Jonathan asks.

"I don't know, could be weeks, days, months, none of us really know what we're dealing with here, but I guess you can check in with us when you're in Tampa, which means me and Patrick have to get going if we don't want to miss you," I vaguely answer.

"What should I even tell the team and staff?" Jonathan asks.

"I don't like resorting to this, but family emergency seems to be the best option at this point, so you'll have to contact his family and tell them something that a lot has come up for his health that requires immediate attention and put a hold on hockey for a bit, you're smart and everyone trusts you, so we have that going for us," I say, coming up with a solution.

"Hey, Sirena, we've arrived, do you need my help getting Patrick down to the car?" Claude offers.

I shake my head, "I have a good feeling he won't need any help, because he'll have me," I say as I walk out of the car and walk towards the team's hotel.


	19. Chapter 19

Sirena's POV

I find my way up to Patrick's and Jonathan's room and knock on the door. I hear some scrambling and movement and I see a soaked looking Patrick with no clothing on. 

"What the hell Patrick?" Jonathan asks behind him, trying to get a very naked Patrick out of my face.

"Never mind that, just get him some clothes, and don't even think about drying him," I instruct Jonathan. 

I make an attempt to push Patrick in the room before anyone sees, but sadly, it fails because I hear some wolf whistle behind me.

"Did Patrick just fake his injury just to get layed by you Sirena?" Sharpy asks jokingly.

I look at Patrick, realizing he's not in any shape to be able to seen by his clueless teammates, so I forcefully push him in the room while saying,

"Does it look like I've been doing that?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Guys, you're not going to believe it, on my in, I saw Claude Giroux waiting in his car outside of this hotel," Saad exclaims, panting like he's out of breath. 

"Wait what? Why would he be doing that?" Crawford asks.

Saad just shakes his head in response, "I don't know, it hasn't even been the weirdest thing I've witnessed in recent days. Everything's been messed up since Pittsburgh. I mean, I don't know why last night's dream with the black eyes and teeth felt so real to me. Oh, hello Sirena, why's Patrick all wet and naked huh?"Saad raises his eyebrows. 

"Guess I won the bet, pay up Sharpy," Saad pumps his fist in the air.

Jonathan manages to push Patrick fully in the room and walk beside me with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Everyone in the hallway, which is now turning into a crowd because now Keith and Seabrook just exited their room, just stares with their mouths dropped like idiots. 

"Flies are going to get caught in those pretty little mouths of yours if you keep them open much longer," I snap.

"Wait, I'm confused, is it a threesome, or was it actually Jonathan that got layed first or what? Ha Saad, I might win the bet after all," Saad asks.

"Oh is this about the bet? Told you something was happening Duncs," Seabrook pipes in. 

"You guys actually made a bet about who Sirena would sleep with first?"Jonathan asks.

"Hell yeah, wait was that wrong of us? At least we weren't hitting on her like the last one," Saad points out.

"More like you were Saad, the rest of us are mature men currently married or in relationships, besides Captain Serious here and Mister sleeps around and walks around naked," Sharpy pins Saad.

I gave him a condescending look, I really don't want to end up with someone who'll leave me as soon as we "seal the deal", but from what happens after that, I don't think Patrick will have much choice other than to stay with me. 

"Hey, players around the league talk, and I heard from someone who heard from some other player about some orgy that happened at your place after the game and-" Sharpy explains until Jonathan interrupts,

"Just stop right there, it wasn't like that, trust me, I wish that was the case but it's not."

"Wait, did you just say you'd rather be wild and uncontrolled and completely irresponsible than what really happened? Whatever happened must've shaken everyone up," Saad says, mystified.

"I mean, technically, it's already uncontrolled and out of hand-"Jonathan starts.

Pounding from inside the room interrupts Jonathan's train of thought, 

"Looks like someone is already getting banged up," Saad snickers.

I palm my face, "We don't have time for these inappropriate innuendos, but just to clear things up, no one has slept with anyone yet, despite from whatever wild and crazy stories you might have heard, they're not true. What's going on is complicated and delicate and really important so Jonathan, just get them out of our hair so me and Patrick can get the hell out of here."

"I knew something is going on, I'm totally telling coach that-"

"No you won't, unless if you guys want me to say something about the bet," I threaten.

"Blackmail huh? Fine, whatever, but you'll tell us who wins the bet right?" Saad asks.

"Just telling you guys, it's automatically going t be Patrick, that's the cause of all for this anyway," I vaguely answer, there's way more to it than that, but I can't give anything away. 

"Yes, I won, tell the rest of the team they have to pay up," Saad exclaims.

"You totally had some sort of inside information, such a cheater as always Saad," Sharpy mutters going back to his room.

Everyone else cleared out of the hallway and went about their business. Thank God for that, I couldn't handle anymore of that shit, but secretly, I enjoyed it, it reminds me of high school, which seems much better than what I'm going through now. 

I turn to Jonathan to open the door back to our room. Jonathan opens his hands to realize he doesn't have the key.

"Well, Patrick will be able to open the door, Patrick, can you open the door so we can leave?" Jonathan asks through the door as he knocks.

No response is heard in the room.

"By the way Jonathan, what the hell is wrong with Patrick? He seemed off earlier, you saw that scene just now in front of the guys, I haven't even gotten a close look at him yet and now he could be potentially dead!" I give a concerned look at Jonathan.

"He keeps slipping in and out of consciousness. Even when he's conscious, his mind isn't in the right spot so he may have seemed a little loopy," Jonathan answers in a small voice.

"Clearly something was wrong in his head and that's why I need to be physically touching him at least in order to keep him alive. And now we're locked out of a room where Patrick is probably unconscious, waiting to die," I yell at Jonathan.

"Didn't you mention that your kind has more of a tolerance to death than normal? So wouldn't Patrick be able to survive the time it takes for you to get a key?" Jonathan points out.

"He's not one of us, that's the problem, so there's not that much time for him," I reply.

"Problem for what?" Sharpy jumps in.

"Uh, we're locked out of my room and Patrick's not responding," Jonathan replies vaguely. 

"Fuck, this is serious. Does Patrick need to get to the hospital?" Sharpy offers.

"No, it'll get taken care of if we can get into the room," I shake my head.

"I may or may not have snatched Patrick's key earlier, so I may help you if you can tel me what's going on and don't say it's secret because it's bullshit at this point, Jonathan even knows and someone else should know just in case if Jonathan can't be here and-" Sharpy rambles on.

"Fine, Jonathan will be able to tell you, now just get the key and unlock the damn door. You just have to swear to secret because it's serious, like life or death serious," I snap.

Sharpy opens the door to find an unconscious, not breathing Patrick in the doorway. I immediately stoop down to Patrick's level and instantly start to kiss him on the lips, breathing life back into him.

"What the-" Sharpy starts, but Jonathan shuts him up, whispering,

"I'll explain later, once these guys have left."

"Wait, leaving to where and with-" Sharpy's eyes grow wide, "What the fuck?"

Jonathan shoves Sharpy out the door and leaves me and Patrick some privacy.

"Ughhhhhhhhh, what happened?," Patrick moans starting to get up.

"A lot, we'll get a better explanation soon, but in the meantime, you should put on some clothes, don't dry yourself, you'll feel better when you're not dry. But we're going to go somewhere to get answers, you just have to trust me the entire time, okay?" I quickly explain.

I turn around when Patrick changes into some clothes, it's pointless by now, but I still like not seeing as much of those male parts as little as possible. 

Patrick turns towards me and smiles, 

"So, we're are headed?"

I smirk and pull him to where Claude is waiting for us.


End file.
